The Legend of Zelda: Empire of Darkness
by Shrub420
Summary: Sequel to OoT and MM: Link returns home to Hyrule seven years later and finds it is taken over by the Drow Empire. New tasks, enemies, and friends await our hero, but as he fights the dark empire his sanity slowly begins to slip through his fingers.
1. Dark Omens

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, it's here—finally. The first chapter of my revision of Empire of Darkness. I know most of you just wanted to know what happens next after chapter 18, but too bad, it's gonna be a while. I'm just not satisfied with my old writing. So trust me, this EoD is going to be a lot kooler.

For the newbies reading, a little summary is in order. Empire of Darkness takes place after Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. After the events of Majora's Mask, Link got lost in the gap between dimensions, that forest in other words, for seven years. However, I added a little pre-story before this one in which Link had traveled to another world called Sekin. There he met the original characters Rontu, Kira, and Elzira. After his adventure there he managed to find his way back to Hyrule.

Oh, and for the Zelda characters I like to have them use Japanese suffixes, since the Zelda games are created in Japan, and I like to make it part of the Zelda world culture.

Tou-san = dad

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One:  
Dark Omens**

Rain sprinkled over him in light harmless drops. Link raised his head to gaze over the field he had been searching for. Seven years it'd been since he'd seen it. The familiar plain brought lightness to his heart that has been mostly heavy on his journey back. Part of him wanted to forget all that had happened in Sekin: forget Rontu, Kira, Elzira, Rai ... and Tarrowco. The sight of his home land made him forget—but only for a moment.

The field of Hyrule was mostly large rolling hills covered with short mossy grass, often balding in some places. Dark storm clouds covered the deep blue sky he remembered from his childhood. The thick gray clouds cast shadows all over the fields, rumbling like a beast growling a warning. They reminded him of something he thought he had long forgotten. It was something Zelda had said once. Clouds covering Hyrule … Storms always made him uncomfortable ever since. They always seemed to him as a bad omen. Warning him of a perilous and difficult journey ahead that he could never fully understand until it was upon him.

It wasn't pouring yet, but Link knew it wouldn't be long. The smell of rain was strong in the air.

It took him a moment to notice that Epona had stopped as well. He gave her white mane a pat, letting her take in the sights and smells of their old home. He pulled the gray hood of his wool cloak over his head, however, remaining still for a moment longer. Now that he was home, he wasn't sure what to do or where to go. It wasn't really a new feeling. Link couldn't say that he ever had a solid home to come back to. He had sometimes wondered if he should come back to Hyrule at all, since there was no place he felt he could settle down comfortably in. The only thing that kept him searching for it was the lingering memories of old friends.

Malon would let him stay at the ranch for a few days while he figured out what to do with himself. Link's sapphire eyes stared out at the dark shadow of Hyrule Castle in the distance. His blonde eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully. Would he really stay in Hyrule for long? After visiting with old friends, what else would there be for him here? Could he ever see himself settling down somewhere in Hyrule or anywhere for that matter? One day he will be old and weak and unable to travel any longer. Would he come back here someday to retire?

Link let a breath pass quietly through his nose, staring at his home with a gentle melancholy. Any lightness it had brought him had vanished once more and heaviness crawled back in again. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to hold still. He moved Epona into a quick gallop, heading in the direction that he knew her ranch would be in.

The rain continued to sprinkle but only softly. Half an hour or so passed before Lon Lon Ranch came into view but still only a large shadow. However, the sight of the ranch made him slow Epona to a stop. Link stared baffled by the large figure of the place. It was much larger than it should have been. Was it because he had been away for so long? No—the ranch was never that size. The walls were never so tall and long. Had everything changed so much in seven years? Who was he to doubt that, when he had seen such changes before?

Everything could change in seven years.

Change did not necessarily mean a bad thing, but it didn't mean anything good either. He didn't like it. The last time he had seen Hyrule change after seven years it had not been for the good. Maybe it was just the rumbling storm, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go galloping up just yet. Of course, he had to figure out why it had changed so dramatically. Why would Talon expand the ranch? It looked big enough to be a small town guarded by high walls. The only way would be to go and check it out, but he wouldn't be taking the front entrance …

Okay, maybe he was being a bit paranoid. Malon would be laughing at him later.

He urged Epona back into a gallop toward the large figure. It started out fast, but as he approached the proximity of the walls, he slowed it down into a quiet trot. Eventually, he brought her to a halt at the foot of the wall. Dismounting, he turned his hooded head upward. It was about fifty feet high. Still gazing upward, studying the wall, he reached with a steady hand into his pack that his horse carried. He pulled out his longshot and aimed with his left hand. He held down a button on its handle and a little red dot appeared on the dark wall. The tiny red speck was half way up the wall. He aimed farther up, testing if it could reach. The scarlet light could only reach as far as the chain could go. It didn't quite make it to the top, only a little above halfway.

Link lowered the device and continued to gaze up, frowning and furrowing his eyebrows, letting light drops hit his cheeks and forehead. Maybe he was being stupid. He should just go through the front. There was no need to put so much effort into climbing the wall.

The heavens groaned once more after a flash lighted the wall only for a second. He turned around to search his pack for his hookshot. He could make it up with the help of both.

Once had, he held it in his right hand. He aimed as far as he could with the longshot in his left hand, stepping back so that the hook would catch at the right angle. His hand squeezed the trigger and the hook shot out. With a clunk it embedded itself into the dark wooden walls. Link had already been bracing himself to let the contraption yank him upward, pulling him to the wall. He gripped the handle hard as the force jerked on his wrist and shoulder as it pulled him up. Link grinded his teeth together in his mouth as his wrist throbbed. When he came to a wobbly stop, the hook locked, he swung his legs up and pressed the bottoms of his feet against the thick logs of the wall. He then pointed the hookshot with his right hand and shot, while pressing the release on the lock of the longshot. He was jerked upward again, letting his right wrist feel the pain. After lots of experience using the hookshots, the pain had become bearable and lessened as his wrists and shoulders adjusted to it over time. He came to a stop again, holding the lock and repeating the process; he was a little more than five feet away from the top. He lifted his right hand and shot. It pulled him to the edge of the wall. Once there, he pulled himself up onto the edge, crouched down on the balls of his feet.

It had gotten dark very quickly; the sun must be nearly set behind the dark clouds. For this, Link was glad, for he would only be a small dark shape on the wall if anyone noticed. Of course, what would that matter? He was thinking stealth terms without even realizing it.

Had the storm and appearance of the ranch disturbed him that much?

He gazed out over the dark town. For it was a town. The circle of wall was filled with buildings, perhaps houses, none reaching two stories, except for one. They all varied in shape and size, but they were simple buildings. The look of something created as quickly as possible without heeding the need for quality, for they had flat roofs and no proper slopes. Some did, but it looked as if they were in the middle of being constructed.

The houses created a maze of alley ways. There were only a couple of main streets carving a path through the houses. Light glowed out of many windows, making certain parts of the streets glitter in the wet settling darkness. The only second story building was one Link recognized right away. It was Malon's house, to his right.

The Hylian clipped his hookshot to his belt and then aimed at a nearby house with the longshot. He waited for another flash and then when thunder shook the air he shot it. The thunk of the hook biting into the wood was lost in the rumble of the clouds. Rain started filling the air more thickly as Link made his landing on the edge of a roof top. He paused for a moment, keeping the longshot in hand and crouched on the roof. There he took a moment to wonder why he was being so paranoid before crawling over to leap softly onto the next house. They were built rather close to each other, enough for him to jump instead of risking the noise of his hook. Link landed softly on each one with well practiced feet. He raced along them in the shadows, making sure to shy from any light glowing from windows.

He reached a building just behind his old friend's house. Link heard a door opening and immediately froze, hunched over in the shadows. The door that opened was a back door to Malon's house. A young Hylian woman with scarlet red hair stepped out.

He inhaled sharply, but he managed to stifle the gasp.

Malon took some paces from the door, wrapping her arms around herself to guard from the cold. The thing that he found alarming was his old friend's appearance. She had a ragged gray tunic on that was tied to her waist with an old brown rope. It was worn through with small holes, torn edges, and smudged with dirt and grime everywhere. It looked as if she had been wearing the same tunic for months. Her leggings weren't any better. They were dark-gray and just as ragged and dirty as her shirt. The ends of them looked as if they had been torn away, leaving much of her ankles and calves exposed. Her long red hair was greasy and matted, coming close to dread locks. Her face and arms were nearly as dirty as her clothing.

This haggard exterior did not perturb him as much as the look in her eyes. They were tired blue eyes. He had seen similar eyes on her only once before. It had been back in the alternate time, and her father had been kicked out of the ranch and she was forced to become Ingo's slave. But these eyes were in a far worse state. They had deep dark circles around them. They were so haunted, pained by something. And yet …

How was it that she still seemed so much stronger than that time?

She stood out there in the cold, dirty hair being wiped around her equally filthy face, arms wrapped around her in such solitude. But she did not cower against the rain or wind. The Hylian girl stood with such confidence in those painful eyes, a strength he had never seen in Malon before. In that moment he was both shocked and awed, nearly inspired by her defiant image.

_By the Three, what has happened here?_

Before he had a chance to think of anything else, the door opened again and sound of loud crude voices undulated out into the dark with the light from inside. A man stood in the doorway. Link pressed his lips together to stop another gasp, sapphire eyes widening and eyebrows rising. Malon turned to face him, light glittering across her face from the rain.

The man was a dark elf. A drow. Link's stomach tightened sickeningly. Why were they here? How could they possibly be in Hyrule? Of course, he could cross to their world. What could stop them from coming here? He thought he was the only one who knew how to travel between worlds. Dread swam in his organs as he realized how mistaken he had been. One thought stood out the most in his mind as he huddled in the shadows of the ranch he had once known:

_How long have they been here?_

The man stood actually rather short for a drow with snow-white hair that went to his shoulders and faded black skin. He was a far older man, perhaps in his mid-fifties. His frame was lighter and leaner than he was accustomed to seeing on male dark elves as well. Malon stared at him for a moment. Link couldn't see the look on her face. It was silent for a time. Link watched the man, and he realized the elf was scanning his surroundings. The Hylian felt his heart skip a beat when his eyes passed over his hiding spot on the roof of what seemed to be a shed. The man's gaze stopped there, and Link felt his stomach drop.

Dark elves could see body heat.

However, the drow's stare eventually went back to Malon without seeming to notice anything in those shadows. Link's insides relaxed a little. Of course, the elf probably wasn't utilizing that vision at the moment. Otherwise, he would have been seen.

"What is it, Jaek-san?" she asked, seeming to ignore or not notice the elf's inspection of the surrounding area. "I just wanted some fresh air. I'm sick of those bastards already."

Link watched Jaek's lips twitch an amused smirk that took it time to fade away.

"It's dangerous to be out here alone. You know that."

The Hylian woman didn't answer for a moment, but he saw the drow's mouth twitch again, seeing an expression that he couldn't.

"If you knew that I know then why state the obvious?" Her voice sounded irritated, curt in tone, but then quickly softened again. "… 'Just for a few minutes, 'kay? I might even get a little clean if I stay out here."

The dark elf let a gentle sigh pass through his nose, but his lips gave a small curve at her sarcasm. He reached for something on his belt. Steel glinted in the light from the open door, he held out a long and wickedly curved blade to her, the handle outward. Malon uncoiled an arm to take the knife.

Nothing more needed to be said; it seemed. For Jaek turned and walked back into the house, shutting the door behind him. It took some of the light away, but windows still provided Malon with some glow.

Realizing that now was his chance; he started to move but then paused as the thought finally occurred to him.

Most likely, Malon wouldn't remember him. It would startle her to appear too suddenly. He always forgot that not everyone had the memories he did. Her only memories of him were when they were children. Link left Hyrule when he was eleven this time. Not only that, but she hadn't remembered him at first in that other time either.

Though, it didn't really change anything. He would just have to convince her that he meant no harm and try to make her remember. So quietly, he slipped off the back of the roof; dropping onto the ground with cat-like grace. Crouching again, he moved around the corner, hugging the wall of the shed.

Malon had turned around again by then, still clutching the blade in her right hand which hung limply at her side. She sighed through her nose and stared at the ground. Link stood up straight in the shadows, pulling the hood from his head and walked out from the darkness. She lifted her head immediately to see him, her eyes wide and cautious. The young woman's stance widened, her knife arm tensed, gripping the handle.

"Please, it's okay …" he began, raising both hands out for her to see that they were empty and harmless. She stared at him uncertainly, yet the look in her eyes didn't soften. They were the eyes of a survivor. Hard and cold. It made him feel uneasy seeing Malon's eyes like that. There was no trust in them for him or anyone.

He remembered Malon to be a care-free and cheerful girl, daughter of the ranch owner who smiled easily and trusted just as willingly. She had an undying love for animals, especially horses. That was the Malon he knew. And he realized as he stood there, hands up, staring at her, that this Malon was a stranger to him. So different now, he didn't know anything about her anymore. He felt the weight on his heart grow heavier, as if to crush it.

_None of this feels real._

His feelings must have shown on his face, because a startled expression fluttered across the girl's stern face. Her eyes softened a bit and he watched as her body relaxed and her guard started decreasing slowly.

"Who are you …?" Her voice was surprisingly softer than he thought it would be, compared to her previous expression. It made him feel a little better. Link felt a soft smile shape his lips.

"A childhood friend … Malon Romani," he said as gently as possible.

Malon's eyes widened immediately, and all her guards dropped to zero. Slowly, her fighter's stance loosened. She stood, still holding the knife in her hand, but limply.

She stared at him for a moment.

"… Link-kun?" she whispered, there was a slow and disbelieving tone in her voice. "… What are you doing here? How did you get in? The only way in and out is through the front gates."

Relief washed over him. She remembered him faster than he thought she would. However, his smile faded at her questions. He lowered his hands at last.

"I climbed."

Malon raised an eyebrow and lowered the other. "The walls are fifty feet high."

"I know."

His shoulders, arms, and wrists were still aching.

She kept the same expression on her face, staring at him in disbelief. Link shifted uncomfortably under her stare and his sapphire eyes wandered downward. He thought he should be used to these kinds of stares by now. He realized often lately how strange he seemed to others. Link found he actually preferred laughter to the silent stare, though neither was particularly pleasant for him.

"Malon-chan … what's happened?" He finally looked up at her, changing the subject was best. Besides, there were more important things at hand than gawking at his whimsical ways. The Hylian girl's eyebrows finally shifted back down, but now her gaze drifted away from his. Her blue eyes almost seemed to ache.

"It's … kind of a long story …"

"Then we should invite him in. It's rude to keep a guest outside in the rain."

Link looked up and Malon twisted around to see Jaek standing in front of the closed door. Link's hand flew to the hilt of his sword.

He hadn't even heard the drow open the door—No, he would have heard and seen more light if he had. That meant the dark elf hadn't used the door. The old elf smiled warmly, and Link found himself oddly reminded of Rontu; though his friend never smiled as easily as this man seemed to.

Malon quickly turned her head to Link. "It's okay. He's a friend. Jaek-san has been protecting me for a long time."

He was still a little hesitant. The Drow were not a peaceful race. They led a large empire that focused on the violent conquest of smaller nations. He just came back from their home world were they had attempted to conquer the larger and more powerful land of Ranelu. They had failed.

And now they were here.

In his land. His home.

However, the Drow were not wholly evil. It was simply difficult to find one with good intentions, a good heart. Sure, Rontu had never been very peaceful by nature, but he meant no harm. So if Malon said this man was the same, then it was probably true. Link let his hand drift away from his sword slowly.

Jaek didn't seem bothered by his caution either. The tranquil smile on his face didn't falter as he opened the back door to the house. The loud voices of drunken males filtered through again with the orange glow from the fire place inside.

"Put your hood up, young man, and come inside."

The drow turned and went in. Link pulled his hood up again and followed Malon through the doorway.

Once inside, he found the main open living space that had once held only one table near the fireplace where Malon, her father, and their employee, Ingo, used to have their meals. The ceiling had always been high and still was. But now, it was filled with more tables and chairs, like the inside of a pub. Sitting at these tables were a couple dozen dark elves. They wore imperial uniforms of black, and depending on ranking, blue, green, and purple. He knew this, because he had seen those uniforms before. It was definitely the Drow Empire.

They paid no attention to the three coming in through the door. Jaek continued to lead them over to the stairs on their left, and up to the landing and door. Link followed Malon and the drow through this door as well. Once inside, it was closed behind them, shutting out the noise of the soldiers.

Link pulled the hood from his head as he gazed around the up-stairs room he knew from childhood. It had hardly changed. It still had two beds in the corners farthest back, a table in the center, a night stand between the beds against the wall, and a dresser in the lower corner to his left. It was dark inside, and no one moved to light any lamps.

"Have a seat, Link-kun. You must be tired … I never thought I would see you again," said Malon, who remained standing next to the old drow.

Jaek had his arms folded across his chest. His face was relaxed as his eyes remained on Link. He was finally close enough to see the dark elf's eyes. They were a gentle light brown that reminded him of the Deku Tree's strong bark.

Link took a seat at the table in the center, but turned his chair so that he could face the two. He stared back at the drow, and then to Malon again. It was silent for a moment, in which more thunder rumbled from outside.

"What happened?" he asked again.

The ranch girl exhaled softly through her nose, baggy eyes looking down.

"Well … about a month after you left Hyrule, they came. They're known as the Drow Empire. They invaded …" She shrugged half-heartedly, still not looking him in the face. She kept her eyes away from his. "What more can I say?"

She turned and walked over to the window, staring outside, placing her hands on the window sill. Her voice was flat with a strange numbness to it. "Simple words like that explain it and yet leave all the meaning of what it is out … They took over almost everything. Hyrule Castle Town is occupied by them and so is Kakariko. They went up into Death Mountain, but it seemed the Gorons fled before they got there. They must have seen them attacking Kakariko and ran for it. No one knows where really. Maybe over the mountains and into the neighboring kingdoms."

Link stared down at his lap numbly as he felt his insides turn cold from the shock. He had already known. He knew when he first saw Jaek and when they passed by the soldiers in the imperial uniforms down stairs. What else would the Drow be doing here? He had to hear it though. Link needed to hear it from her to really believe it, to allow himself to accept that what he feared was true.

He finally found his voice after he listened to her.

"W-what about Zelda-sama? The Zoras? And the Gerudos?" Linked looked up at her back with his eyebrows tensed and sapphire eyes pleading even though she could not see them.

"The king is dead, and Princess Zelda is still at the castle. Their leader keeps her alive for some reason. Maybe as his personal concubine, but he's kept her for so long it's too strange … Especially since he's rumored to have no soul." Malon folded her arms over her chest as she continued to stare out the window.

"No soul?" Link furrowed his eyebrows in befuddlement this time. He had never heard of such a possibility.

"Aye," said Jaek, nodding calmly despite the distress of the matter. "Lord Nottuu governs over the army sent here. He's not a drow. He's a dragon actually. A white dragon from our world. They can take the form of elves and the like. I've seen him myself, and even I would say it sounds convincing that he may, indeed, have no soul to speak of. Or at least, not much of one left."

Link looked down again, not thinking much more of the soulless man. His thoughts, were, instead, of his other childhood companion. Zelda was still alive, despite the circumstances. It eased the grip of dread upon his heart to know it. It gave him hope. She was imprisoned, but that never stopped them before, and so it wouldn't now.

Though, he didn't know what "concubine" meant. Perhaps it was a slave of some kind.

"The Zoras remain in hiding. The empire doesn't even know of their existence here," Malon continued on in the same distant voice. "They didn't attack the Gerudos … at least not yet. It seems they admire their feminine strength and invited them to join the empire."

Link inhaled sharply, flicking his head up. "But Nabooru-san would never—"

"It appears they have not accepted the invitation," Jaek interrupted, lifting a hand from his folded arms to ease Link. His white eyebrows lifted up at him. "But they continue to trade goods with the empire."

Link stared at him for a moment, taking this information in before looking down again. What was Nabooru doing? Why wasn't she helping the Hylians? What about Zelda? How could she abandon her like this? His fists tightened on his lap, staring down at it hard.

It was all so unbearable to take in. He finally came home to find Hyrule like this? It was just like before. It was almost like time was repeating itself. Last time, he woke up after seven years of sleep to a world that was no longer his. He was nothing but a stranger to it. It was the same now as it was then.

Everything had changed.

Link looked up at Malon again; eyebrows furrowed in question once more.

"Malon-chan … where is Talon-san?"

She stayed quiet for a long time at the window. Jaek's brown eyes looked over at her, his face blank and serene as he stared at her. Link felt it creeping up on him. Another fear that he did not want to accept without her saying it first. He already knew, but his sapphire eyes were locked on her head. Waiting as the eerie feeling grew. Waiting.

_Just say it._

Yet it was so cruel to force such a thing on her.

Jaek leaned in and placed a leathery hand on her slender shoulder, squeezing gently.

She turned her head to look up at him after he touched her shoulder. The ranch girl smirked with eyes that held no humor and turned her head back to the window, shaking her red dreads. She spoke again with that same plain voice.

"Tou-san was killed in the raid."

Link stared and felt his insides vaporize, even though he had already known. The reality of it hit hard and fast.

Talon.

Dead.

He couldn't let that in. He didn't want to. And yet …

Talon wasn't there. He simply was not there anymore. As if he had vanished. Disappeared. Gone. There was no other explanation for it. It was the hardest thing for him to hear out of all the bad news, out of all the details of what had happened in seven years, and the invasion. It was too close to him. Too real. He could see that Talon was not there anymore.

They had killed him.

Gone—Like Tarrowco.

Link put his face in his hands and his elbows on his thighs.

How had this happened? He felt like such a fool. To think Hyrule would always be safe after he saved it once. What had it all been for? All his efforts, sacrifices, pain, and struggle had been for nothing. All he ever did was fight. That was all he ever knew in his life. And now, he just felt too tired for it. He was so young but already so exhausted by this. Was this what the Goddesses had planed for him? To fight for Hyrule, for them, forever?

"So what are you going to do?" The drow's voice broke into his thoughts.

Link looked up at him. The old elf smiled kindly as he took a seat next to him at the table. He stared at him for a moment, at those light brown eyes. Jaek waited patiently, allowing him the time to find his answer.

While he had been wallowing in his own uncertainty, he had forgotten about that. None of that really helped him or anyone. Now that he knew what had happened, what was his next move? What should be done next? Link looked down at his lap smiling with narrowed eyes.

In the end, it would always be this way.

Link looked over at Jaek and said, "I'm going to the castle, to take back Zelda-sama."

The dark elf's weathered face broadened with a proud smile, eyes narrowed in gentle affection. There were many wrinkles on his strong face, from many years of smiles and tears. His white hair was thinning on his head.

Link stared for a moment at this man. Who was he? He was different, like Rontu. Just from these first impressions, there was an aura of warmth and kindness pulsing off him. He never though he'd ever see a drow that felt so honest in every action he did. Jaek was so tranquil, even through the chaos they talked about. Even when he sat down, he did it with such grace and patience. He took his time with sitting, standing, walking. Like there was no rush to do these things. As if there was joy and peace to be found in every action.

He liked this man so much already. Even his calm presence was all he needed to relax and think rationally about what needed to be done. It kept his thoughts away from the past and things he could not change. Instead, he was focused on the things he could do.

"You've been … protecting Malon-chan all this time?" Link asked him.

Jaek's shoulders twitched up with a quick half smile at this mouth. "I came with the soldiers. Found her here. I took as many slaves as was reasonable."

"Slaves?" Link's voice jumped.

Jaek nodded patiently, his half smile gone, but no more despondent than before. He folded his hands together in his lap. Malon walked over to the table, finally turning away from the window and the rain outside. She faced Link, who looked up at her when she approached them. She lifted her arm and turned her right wrist up for him to see. There was a smooth pink scar in the distinct shape of an hourglass. Link recognized the symbol. It was the sigil of the Drow Empire.

"This place is now nothing more than another base and a slave trading center. They move a lot supplies through here anyway," said Malon, her voice soft and calm. Link hated the way she sounded, her dead and empty voice. It was starting to haunt him. He stared at the brand until she let her arm drop to her side. He didn't dare look up at her face to see her eyes. They were like open wounds.

"Jaek-san came, turned my house into a pub, and took as many slaves as he could without looking suspicious or odd … But he treats us like real people, protects us from the rest of the soldiers, gives us plenty of food and care … but in front of the rest we must put on the roles of slave and master." She gestured at herself and the condition of her hygiene.

Link stayed quiet after this, still not looking directly at her. After a silent moment Jaek spoke up again.

"If you're leaving for the castle, then I have a favor to ask."

Link looked up at the old drow again and nodded. He would do anything this man asked of him. Jaek's gaze met steadily with his, his placid and honest presence the same as always.

"Take Malon with you."

Before he could respond Malon whipped her head to face Jaek in surprise, inhaling sharply through her mouth.

"But Jaek-san! I can't leave you and the rest—"

"But you can," said the dark elf, smiling at her, seated so calmly in his chair. He was like a rock in a storm, ever still even as wind and rain howled and whipped around him. "I can't get the others out with you ... yet, but you can and I'm certain you'll be able to help your old friend." He stood up and took her pale hands in his dark ones. "I trust that you'll come back for us, no?"

Malon's eyes watered, turning pink at the threat of tears as she stared up at him. She opened her mouth but couldn't get words out, so she nodded instead and flung herself into his arms. The drow only smiled at this and held her. Link watched for only a second and then turned his gaze down to give them privacy.

They must have finally parted because then Jaek spoke again to Link.

"I can help you past the gates and with most any supplies you may need. I hear there is a group of rebels hiding out in the forest. Perhaps once you have accomplished your task you can find refuge there."

Link nodded and stood up facing Jaek and Malon. He had to push back all the feelings of guilt, shame, and despair. They would only get in the way of what he knew he had to do. Right now all he should think about is going to the castle and finding Zelda. A rebel group in the forest? Now that he thought about it, the forest would be a perfect hide out, especially with the aid of the Kokiri. Most likely the empire hadn't been able to get through without losing several men to mystical woods.

His eyes drifted from the dark room over to the window where rain drizzled down heavily outside. He wished he had been wrong. That his instincts had been off, but it seemed that all the omens had pointed to only one thing.


	2. The Letter to No One

**Author's Note:** Sweet, glad you like the changes, yumekiba. Now for this chapter I have two songs I listened to while I wrote it. The main theme song is Eternal, by Evanescence. And the song for Zelda and Link in this chapter is Bring Me to Life, by Evanescence. (If you want to hear the songs, check out my profile and I'll provide links there.) This chapter is rather long, just to warn everyone. It's 14 pages. Usually I only do 10 pages per chapter. But hey, you guys deserve this. I've kept you waitin' for so long. So here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
The Letter to No One**

Jaek packed them up into a wagon to get them out of the ranch. It was not uncommon for drow to be up and active during the night. From what Link knew they were a nocturnal people by nature. Rontu always said it felt strange to him to start sleeping during the night instead of the day. They had vision for both times, so Rontu could adjust easily enough. Which brought Link to wondering about earlier, as Jaek grunted a greeting to the guards at the gates to the ranch, when he had been hiding on the shed and Jaek had scanned the area, and then when he had appeared out of the shadows and invited Link inside …

He was sure that Jaek had seen him in the dark with his heat vision. He must have known he would not show himself until he left. Jaek must have not gone far, not wanting to risk Malon's safety with a stranger in the shadows. Of course, Jaek then knew he was a friend after hearing them talk and then could be trusted. Link just wondered how he had managed to get back outside so quickly to hear his conversation with Malon to then know that he was no danger to them.

The curiosity kept him from sinking down into the grief and guilt in the back of his mind that threatened to sweep over him in a great and overwhelming wave.

Yes, it was best to keep himself busy.

The wagon gently rocked him as it rolled outside the ranch walls. Rain pelted down, which made the rocking annoying instead of soothing as the wind howled at them. Jaek brought it to a stop next to the walls, out of sight from the entrance. Link uncurled himself from the wagon floor and leapt over the side. He stood straight and then stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled her song.

In the early days he would have once feared that the whistle of her tune would not reach her ears in such weather. By now he knew there was something much more than sounds to this song and the horse. A few seconds went and he soon spotted the mare galloping over to him.

Malon rushed up to Epona before Link could even reach her muzzle. She eagerly touched her velvety nose and stroked her white mane. The horse did not finch away. She would always know the ranch girl that had raised her. In fact, he was sure that once Epona had seen Malon that it was not him she had been rushing toward anymore. The ragged ranch girl wrapped her arms around the horse in the howling wind and rain, like an embrace with a long lost friend that she was.

Link let them have their moment together in peace. He turned back to the wagon to find Jaek leaning against it. He was at such ease that you would have thought it a nice warm afternoon instead of a cold and stormy night. The old drow was watching the reunion with a warm glow in his brown eyes and a soft smile shaping his lips. The chaos of the wind whipped the white hair across his face but he made no motion to pull the hood of his cloak up over his head.

Jaek turned his head to Link and his smile increased, pulling at more of the wrinkles on his aging face. One could not help but be drawn in by him. The one steady and solid thing around them. He walked over to Jaek, taking the moment to give into the curiosity and the need of a distraction.

The drow waited patiently, as if he already knew what was coming next.

"Jaek-san … I was wondering…"

The warm brown eyes stared receptively, the hint of a smile still hanging on his mouth and wrinkles.

"You saw me on the shed."

It was not a question, but Jaek nodded, confirming.

"You knew I wouldn't come out until you left … I was just wondering how you got outside fast enough to hear …"

The smile came into full bloom again. There was a hint of amusement in it. Link felt like as if he had suddenly missed something very obvious. Something Jaek found amusing that he had over looked.

"Link … I never thought you meant Malon any harm. My boy, your eyes give you away. No one could conceive you to have ill intent; no matter how suspicious it may be to lurk on roof tops." His voice was gentle yet firm enough to be heard over the wind.

He didn't know what to say in response. He wasn't even sure exactly what he meant by it—what this drow saw in his eyes that confirmed friendliness. Though, he supposed others have said similar things to him about his eyes and being.

He was sure, though, that this man was very wise and saw more with those brown eyes than most see in a life time. Jaek was a leader, but not an aggressive one. He was passive and content to protect the young like Malon. Jaek was like the Great Deku Tree. Link wondered how old he really was. Jaek felt almost as ancient as the guardian of the forest.

After the brief stop to collect Epona, they headed out again toward the castle. He rode in the back of the wagon again while Malon mounted Epona. He had been riding her for seven years, while Malon had been a slave and without her usual childhood companion. She told Link that she was very grateful. Epona was in great shape and she had managed to avoid getting sucked into the empire by going with him. She was certain that the drow soldiers would have bought and traded Epona amongst themselves otherwise.

He didn't have much to say about this either. Talk of the seven years in Hyrule made him flinch inside. He had to force his concentration back upon his task.

Jaek took them to the gates of the castle town, where they left Epona to wait for them. The old drow stayed with them, taking them into the city in the cover of his wagon. As far as he could see from his crouched position in the wagon, the city hadn't changed much, unlike when Ganondorf had taken over. It was mostly as dark as the fields outside, lacking candle light in windows often, and filled with white hair and imperial uniforms. Hylians were seen, but most seemed in a condition similar to Malon's or worse. They were so pale in comparison that they seemed as ghosts.

It had become a ghost town.

He shied away from these Hylians when he saw them. He couldn't bear the sight of their haunted faces and haggard forms. The guilt prickled at him, but he forced himself away from it. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Jaek eventually stopped in the mouth of an alley close to the gates of the royal castle. He seemed confident that the rescue mission would go well for he said he felt no need to stay longer to help them out of the city as well.

Malon was against this anyway. She didn't want him to risk being exposed as the gentle and kind man he truly was. The others back at the ranch needed him still. So they left him in the alley, pulling their hoods up and their cloaks around their bodies. Malon kindly had kept any questions about Link knowing his way into the castle so well to herself. Perhaps she did not want to risk the sound of her voice. Any sound at all was risky, for the drow had sharp hearing, like the Hylians, with their pointed though smaller ears. Their heat vision made them even more impossible to sneak around. However, Malon said there had been no revolt from the Hylians for years so they were sure to be more relaxed with security.

Link wondered a little if he would ever see Jaek again as he turned his back to him in the alley way. It seemed a shame to leave him so quickly after only having just met. There was no helping the situation. He had to save Zelda. So they continued on until Link reached the familiar road that led straight to the castle. Malon and he crept slowly along the cliff wall that lined the side of the dirt rode. Rain was still pouring down on them, lightning flashed, and the heavens sounded like boulders falling and crashing down into each other.

Link found his way just like he did when he was young. The same vine and nooks in the wall as before. Malon followed him like his own shadow, a silent mimic as she climbed up the wall after him. They scuttled past the gate and the drow guards there, slipped down the other side of the cliff face, and darted across the dirt rode to the sanctuary of the grassy fields it carved through just before the castle.

He stared up at it in the rain, for just a moment. Like the city, it had not changed much either. It was dark and very few lights shined out its various windows and towers. Except for a dim orange that illuminated a gaping balcony, whoever was in it had left their drapes open despite the storm and chill wind. It glowed out to him like a beacon, a light house, calling, beckoning him forward. To where he was needed.

Link ran to meet it.

This part of sneaking in was always the easiest. The hard part was when they get inside. He guided Malon to the old familiar moat after scaling another gate. He gestured to the little stone river. All he heard of a complaint was very soft sigh that was then lost in the wind. Otherwise, she showed no sign of distaste for getting wet. The ranch girl swept forward and lowered herself quietly into the moat. She made no sound despite the ice cold temperature. He lowered himself shortly after her.

They drifted down it, following the current and hugging the stone side as to not be seen. Link made no movements to swim, which would have caused too much noise for the drow guards to ignore. Malon, his new shadow, did not either. Once they reached the end, where the flow met with iron bars that strained the moat of such intruders, Link grabbed the stone edge and pulled himself up and out of the water onto the walkway. On his knees, he reached down and helped Malon out as well.

He gestured to the door on his right and very quietly he whispered, "I'll pick the lock but once we pass through that door it will not be so easy from here on out. Sneaking past the drow is no ordinary task. Not one extra sound or action can be allowed. They see much better in the dark than we. Their sight is different, as you know. So to get by them we must avoid the line of their sight as much as physically possible."

Malon stared at him with absolute attention to every single word he uttered. Her worn and blue eyes were very determined and her jaw was set tightly, probably to keep her teeth from chattering.

"If we do make a mistake, I will do my best to silence them, and then we must hide them as to not sound any alarms. I wish for our presence to be left unnoticed until we least reach Princess Zelda. It will make leaving the castle with her a much easier task."

Malon nodded afterward, confirming silently that she was ready and understood everything. She knew exactly how serious this was, for she still had not spoken a single word since they left Jaek.

When they slipped through the door, he found himself in the same familiar gardens as before. However, the drow were not concerned for its health so it had been left to grow and thrive on its own. Ungroomed for seven years, it now had a more wild and bushy look to all the green hedges. He found this comforting though. It would make sneaking around a little easier.

It wasn't a dead garden at least.

It was still surviving.

Link led the way, as usual. They had slipped into an easy pattern with each other. Link the leader, Malon his shadow. The first area they passed was completely empty. Like Malon had said before, security was relaxed. It was the same for the next section, but upon reaching the third they found a group of three soldiers. These were easy to get past for they were seated in a circle and rolling dice, barking jokes, insults, and laughs.

So far it was going extremely well, which was what bothered him the most. It was oddly comforting when they came upon their first challenge. It was at the very end of the gardens, at the stone arch that paved the way to the area that Link had first set eyes on Zelda in eight years ago. In this arch, there were two doors on each side. They need to get to one of the doors to get in. Yet standing under this arch was a group of four, trying to avoid the rain together as they stood watch. They stood by the right wall, one of them leaning against it. A few feet away was the door.

Link surveyed this from their leafy coverage, peering through the gaps of branches and felt his brow furrow. He had wanted to avoid contact as much as possible, but he knew he was going to have to knock them out. He didn't like this—so many bodies they would have to hide. It was unavoidable though. He turned back to Malon and pressed one finger against his lips. He gazed at her blue eyes very intently, meaning for her to make no sound no matter what. He then gestured to the ground for her to stay put. She nodded slowly, not taking her eyes from his until the last moment. They flickered over to the group of drow curiously.

Link turned his back on her and swept through the hedges to a hidden location closer to the soldiers. He crept over cautiously, with light and slow movements, not wanting any of his equipment to clatter as he moved. Once in his desired position, he reached into a pouch on his belt. He grasped one Deku nut, large enough to fit in his fist and force his fingers to spread over its smooth but lumpy surface.

It was true that the drow were gifted in the dark. None can sneak past their heat vision gaze. However, they do not fair as well in the light.

Near the hedge's edge, he twirled around it with lithe movement, standing as he turned. With the spin, he threw the nut down toward the ground at the drow guards' feet. Upon striking, the nut cracked open, emitting a single blinding flash. Link was familiar enough with it that the flash did not startle him. He blinked at just the right time as he rushed forward. He had started charging in the moment the nut left his fingers. So when it flashed and the men were startled and stunned by the light, he was already upon them before they could even understand what was happening.

It was quick work, which was always needed when it came to drow. It was best not to give them any chance to react. Once they were all unconscious at his feet, he turned and waved Malon over. She sprung from the hiding spot and darted over to him. Her eyes were wide with shock. He hadn't had the chance to tell her what he was going to do.

"Quick, help me carry them over—" he had started to say.

It was then he saw that behind Malon and among the hedges was another group of drow. They must have been the next shift coming to replace the ones he had just knocked out. He almost felt it rather then saw it when they were spotted. They normally should have shouted sooner, but Link thought they must have paused out of utter disbelief. Seven years without any trouble, and now Hylians stood over the bodies of drow. They must have been too stunned to speak.

He didn't give them time to react either. He yanked Malon close as he grasped another Deku nut and slammed it to the ground at their feet. Again, he had been moving just before the nut struck. Pulling Malon along, he rushed to the door nearest them and burst through. He didn't know if there would be another group on the other side.

It could have been worse as well. They were lucky enough that the next shift came then instead of sooner. They would have been sandwiched between the both of them, and even Link didn't know how he would have managed to get of it alive.

Lucky for them, the hall he charged into was empty. He was very grateful that Malon had had enough sense not to stumble or resist his pull. It would have been even more of a disaster if she had fallen. Now that she was running along with him, he felt it safe to release her arm. They twisted and turned down random corridors the first few times, just to make sure that they had lost the men that would have surely followed them.

Then Link stopped and pressed an ear to a random door. Thanks to his long pointy ears, he would be able to hear it if any drow were inside. All was silent on the other side, except for bubbling noises and the crackle of fire. He pulled it open and went in, trusting in Malon to follow. He just needed a place to stop and tell Malon the next plan from here on out. Now that the castle was aware of their presence, they would have to take a different approach.

The room they rushed into turned out to be a laundry room. It was filled with great big steel pots, some held over a fire or two to heat the water. Baskets of clothes—drow uniforms—and sheets sat against the walls with the long stirring sticks, waiting to be washed. Malon shut the door quietly after herself and walked forward to stand next to Link as he surveyed their hiding place.

It hadn't even been a minute when the door burst open again and people came stumbling through. He almost thought it was another case of bad luck, but when he whirled around to face them, he saw that these two people that had rushed in were not drow. They were Hylians. The one that came in front was a young man about Link's age. Behind him was a small young woman, perhaps just a year or so younger than them.

They all stopped immediately to stare at each other in shock. The man had raven black hair. It was short and seemed to grow up and out at odd messy angles. His skin was a pale ivory, though not unhealthy looking, and his eyes were wide in his shock and an extremely dark blue. The girl behind him stayed behind him, but peeked out at Link and Malon with emerald green eyes. Her hair was long, to her elbows, straight, and a beautiful silver sheen. From what he could see of her face, it was sweet and lovely, though scared.

Their clothing and appearance was not that of a slave's. There were no obvious bruises, ragged tunics and leggings, or neglected hygiene like with Malon. They looked perfectly healthy and alert. The man wore a blue short-sleeved tunic almost as dark as his eyes with a white undershirt reaching down his biceps and black leggings. His hands were covered with black leather gauntlets that reached up just below his elbows. There was a faded black cloak draped over his shoulders. He was a fighter, for on the belt around his tunic were two short katana sheaths on each side of his hips.

The girl wore a few different shades of gray. Her tunic was a light gray with no sleeves and a black belt. The leggings were a medium gray and the cloak over her delicate shoulders was a dark gray. She had a black little duffle back slung over one shoulder. Other than that, he couldn't see any visible weapons on her.

Link was the first one to come to his senses. He jabbed a finger at the open door mutely. The girl behind the dark haired man made a soft and strange squeaking sound and whirled around to shut the door. She turned back to hide behind him again. They all stood in silence a moment longer, partly out of the shock still, but also because all were listening very carefully to the noises outside. When they were sure they heard no one coming, they all relaxed and focused on each other.

"Who are you?" Both Malon and the other male Hylian asked at the same time. They both paused afterward, unsure of who should speak first. The dark haired one smiled awkwardly at her. He was also staring rather intently, almost distracted. Malon gazed back folding her arms across her chest, showing that she wanted him to go first. He got her cue and spoke first.

"My name is Khaz Serwen … and this is my sister, Leita."

He smiled awkwardly again. His grin lasted too long and his eyes were flickering at the both of them, gauging their reactions. Malon had her eyebrows narrowed at him. She was guarded again, like when Link first saw her. Her worn eyes gained a colder gleam about them.

"Malon Romani … and this is Link." Her tone was a hesitant one.

Khaz seemed encouraged despite her expression and tone of voice. He peered curiously at Link.

"Just Link …?"

He was about to explain, but Malon did first. Others often did this with him, speak for him. He never really understood why they always felt the need to. Perhaps it was because he was so quiet most of the time. They might feel as if they needed to fill in the facts for others who did not know him, as if they weren't sure he would.

"He doesn't have a surname." She interceded curtly.

He watched Khaz take a step back mentally, feeling the way Malon seemed to block him with her tones. He did the awkward smile, eyes flickering from Malon to Link. He wasn't even sure why she was behaving this way. It wasn't really needed. They weren't enemies.

"What are you doing here?" she shot at him next. But Khaz seemed distracted again. His dark blue eyes stared up and down her, eyebrows furrowing with something that could have been either confusion or concern. Malon's jaw tightened with her irritation at this. She took a step forward and bowed her head lower to catch Khaz's eye. He looked up, smiled again, eyebrows still furrowed.

"Uh … sorry, it's just … well, you're …" He gestured vaguely at her.

Link had already gotten a little accustomed to Malon's appearance at the moment. To others it would be a shocking sight. She still had the same clothing on as before, ragged and dirty, wet now from the rain and moat they traveled through. The only new thing she had on was a dark cloak that Jaek had given her for the journey. Her face was very pale and gaunt, her eyes sunken in bruised shadows. Her hair was close to dreads, twisted and tangled and a murky red. Along with her guarded expression and tight jaw, she looked rather grim and worn.

Malon looked down at herself and then back up at Khaz. She arched a cold brow at him.

"I just escaped enslavement at Lon Lon Ranch—How would you be?"

His eyes widened. "No—I wasn't criticizing. I was just concer—"

"It's not important. What's important is what you're doing here."

Khaz's eyes flickered downward and then up again before speaking. "We're … on a mission."

Malon considered this, piercing at him critically with her eyes.

"You're with the Forest Rebellion," she assumed.

"Well … kind of, but not …" This time he looked almost coy as he smiled secretively. Malon wasn't impressed though. She arched and lowered her brows at him again, frowning on one side.

"What's that mean?"

Khaz pursed his lips, looking unsure of explaining it farther to her. After a patient moment, he said, "This isn't really the best place to talk about it … What are you guys doing here? Maybe we can help each other, and then later—when we're out of here—I'll tell you all about it."

Malon's face had hardly changed. She still looked so critical.

"Your answer was kind of vague. What's your mission here?"

"Ah. Right. We're here to rescue Princess Zelda." Khaz smiled confidently and folded his arms across his chest.

Malon's eyes widened, finally breaking her carefully set expression. She turned her head to exchange a glance with Link. He was surprised himself. What were the odds really? No revolt for seven years, and then on the same night two separate groups of Hylians came to do the very same thing. It was meant to be. They would save her tonight. He knew it was true. This was a sign.

It was fated to be.

"… What are you here for?" Khaz asked curiously, taking note of the obvious shocked glances both he and Malon were giving each other. She gazed at him and then let her eyes flicker toward the other Hylian. Link nodded, agreeing with her. Malon faced Khaz's way again, not as guarded as before. It seemed this odd sign comforted her as well.

"Same as you. To save Princess Zelda."

Khaz's eyes grew large too with his awe.

"No kidding …? We definitely should team up then. We've got the same goal."

Malon nodded. "Hai … though, Link and I have made this a little more difficult for everyone …"

Khaz grinned boyishly. It seemed he had a natural glowing charm that prompted him to smile a lot. Chuckling, he said, "So that was you? Yeah, you guys have got this place on red alert now."

She furrowed her eyebrows skeptically at him. "Gee, you sure look worried."

His boyish grin turned to a knowing smirk. He raised his brows and said,

"I don't have to worry. 'Cause I've got her." He jabbed a thumb backwards at Leita behind him. She had been slowly exposing herself more and more from behind his body, but when he called attention to her again, she instantly ducked back, hiding herself completely, which wasn't difficult due to her petite stature. Link had seen her face turn a soft pink at this mention of herself before quickly bowing her head, silver hair falling in front of her face like a closing drape.

Malon witnessed this strange behavior as well and arched a concerned brow. Khaz looked over his shoulder, seeing the two of them stare at her. He smiled, and Link watched his eyes turn soft and praising. His adoration for his sibling was noticeably obvious. It was a fact that this brother found the girl's ways to be absolutely endearing. Yet there was something about the softness of his eyes that seemed almost sad about it as well.

"Leita-chan," he coaxed, trying to turn around so that she could not hide behind him anymore. "It's okay. You don't have to be so nervous. Say hello, ne?"

Leita tried to side step to keep behind her brother, but he caught her shoulders and pulled her to stand in front of him. She kept her head bowed so that her silver hair veiled her blushing face. The girl mumbled something, but it was so quiet that Link didn't hear it. Neither did Malon, for she leaned forward and said, "Eh …?"

Khaz rubbed his sister's shoulders gently to soothe her and softly said, "A little louder for them, hm?"

Link saw her face turn a deeper color through the gaps of silver.

"S-s-s …" she started but seemed to be stuttering so badly that she had to pause for a moment. Her voice was still very soft but beautiful. "So sorry … um … hello …"

Link smiled softly, wishing to pacify her nervousness in some small way as well. So he spoke for the first time himself.

"Hello …"

The hardness in Malon's being seemed to melt like wax before a flame. She smiled warmly, which was the first time Link had seen such a gentle and bright expression on her face since he had found her. She waved a little with a hand.

"Hi …"

Khaz beamed at their kindness and then leaned his head gently against the top of his sister's. Leita peeked out from her hair, pulling the veil open just a little. She smiled back very carefully. Malon seemed a little distracted, still smiling softly back at her, but asked, "So we don't have to worry …?"

"That's right."

* * *

_It is a late and dark hour, and my mind in a dark and hopeless place. Full of ache. Hyrule's pain. My pain. We are one. As my father had always said it would be. The river and fall run dry as his veins do. Even this down pour will not fill it again. I have stopped forming plans for escape. I have stopped sending for Impa. I have stopped hoping for rescue._

_There is no hope._

_The Goddesses cannot save me now as they have before. There is no danger to the purity of the Sacred Realm. It is safe and yet my kingdom is ravaged. And I still do not know why I am kept here. Why does he keep me here?_

_Why?_

_That is the only thought that comes to my mind these days. These days I have submitted to my grim apathy. I have abandoned the garden that keeps my hands busy. I have not left my room for a week. Why bother? Why get up in the morning? Why keep sucking in that next breath?_

_Why?_

_I have no reason anymore._

_So I have decided that tonight is my last. I have prepared my bath. My blade is ready. Now all that is left is this note. This letter to no one. Why do I write it? I am unsure even now. But I know the certainty of my future. I have seen myself writing it before I started. It was then I knew I had already chosen my only other option. This is the only way out. I am powerless to save Hyrule or even myself from him._

_My few comforts are that at least this time it was not my fault. This time I was not playing with the power of the Goddesses with my young arrogance. This comfort is small and meaningless. The next brings me a little more satisfaction. I am comforted that Link left before all this madness fell upon us. His life has already been difficult enough for him. I pray that he never comes back. I pray for his ignorance of what has happened here. I pray for his happiness. He has sacrificed enough for Hyrule. I dare not ask anymore of him._

_This letter must be my last prayer. My last spell. My last wish._

_I pray for Ren and Tasuki to find their way. I could not keep them from choosing that bloody path. I hope that if any should find this letter that it should be Ren. So that he may know that I forgive him._

_It was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. I never blamed you once. I love you._

_I forgive him and Tasuki. I never really hated them for what they did, despite how much it hurt me. I pray for them to know how much I love them. They have been the brothers I had never been blessed with. Please, let them find their way out of the darkness. Please let there be hope for them._

_There must be hope for someone._

_~Zelda Nayru Nohansen_

She set her quill down, staring at the page, watching the letters blur in her now clouding vision. She felt the ache in her throat as she swallowed. She sat with her foot up on her chair, thigh close to her body, draping her left arm over it. Zelda slouched in the chair, her blue silk robe slipping off a bare shoulder. She wore a white cotton gown underneath it. The wind blew in from her open balcony and touched chillingly to her exposed flesh, leaking in through her thin clothing.

She had left it open because she didn't even have the energy to care anymore. It was cold but that wouldn't matter in a few minutes. In a few minutes, Zora's River will never have a chance to flow again. If the empire ever did fall somehow, in the future, her people would elect someone to rule them. But it would not be a Nohansen. The line of royal blood would end with her. It will be as dry as the river now. For this was the way, they were linked to the kingdom in a way that was more than just social formalities. They were one with this land. Just as all the Zeldas before her were and all the kings that married—united—with them.

They were Nayru's chosen ones. Chosen to guard the secret of the Triforce, the legends, and the keys to the Sacred Realm. Some said that they were her blood daughters. Males are sometimes born to the queens of Hyrule, but they never became kings. The queens would birth another child and it was always a girl. That baby would always be named Zelda, the future queen. She would grow up and then search for her soul mate, the man that would share the throne with her. Any brother of a Zelda would often become a captain of the royal guard, but history showed every single one to be infertile. They could never continue on the blood line. So they could never be king.

It could not be anything less than love for the daughters of Nayru. The river would only flow for the man she loves. It would only flow once she had united with him and he took the throne with her. It was Nayru's sign for them, that this man would be connected to the land just as much as the queen was. It was said that the daughters could only find love in a just and kind man. A kind of man meant to rule them rightly. A man that would protect the land and the Sacred Realm.

This was why her father never talked of arranged marriages.

It was not their way.

It shamed her that she was choosing this way. She was not only killing herself, but the ancient blood that runs in her veins. She knew she was shaming her father and Impa as well. But she knew the secrets she was meant to keep, would be kept and die with her.

She was supposed to be the wisest. That was why she bore the Triforce on her hand. Yet her wisdom told her that even the wisest were just people. People with their own flaws. Their own pains and trials. Even the best of them could fall. She had not the courage Link had. It was in this that she understood the incompleteness of a lone Triforce. Alone it had many flaws. Ganondorf had proven this just as well as she was proving it now.

It was only her shame and sense of responsibility that made her hesitate. She would have done it much sooner if it hadn't been for these things. But when she saw herself writing the letter, she had not the strength or courage to fight against this future. She had learned that some futures could be changed, but others couldn't. It depended on several factors. Like when she had seen Ganondorf taking over Hyrule, it was too deep into paths of destiny for her to stop it. In fact, her very action only led to ensuring that future because her path was one of destiny. So the best that could be done was to act anyway and trust in fate. Or simply rise to meet it as she was now.

She had submitted to her future.

She folded the roll of parchment up, picked up her quill one last time, and wrote Ren on it like a last hopeful thought. She set it back down and wiped the tears from her face and eyes with the sleeve of her robe. Lightning flashed outside her open balcony. The thunder shook the air in its great crash.

She was ready now.

Before she could stand or make another move, the door across the room swung open. Zelda froze, staring at her letter still. She would feel his eyes before she saw him. She had paused, waiting for it but the eerie, skin prickling sensation never came. So she finally turned to look. Her room was dimly lit by a few lamps. She could have lit more of them but she lacked the energy to. It was a large room as expected for royalty and filled with the usual extravagant things. Though she'd say hers lacked in that area. She could have filled it with many more things. It gave her room a more empty feeling. Lots of space left unfilled.

It seemed even emptier now for there was no one standing in the doorway. The door gaped openly at her, and then it swung shut all of its own accord. Zelda's heart leapt up at the sight. She kept frozen in her chair, staring out at the mysterious door. And then suddenly there were people in her room, instantly blinking into existence. There were four of them, all Hylians. There were two women and two men. Only one of which she knew. She would know his face anywhere. She thought her heart would stop.

It should have stopped.

It must have skipped and then jumped into a racing beat that filled her entire being. It was the only thing she could hear. It couldn't be true. This had to be a dream. It felt too surreal. How many times had she dreamed of him? Of Link coming back. Despite her wishes to not burden him with it all. He had still always been that omen of hope and change. That things would get better. That aside, he was a gentle and sweet friend. A kind person. Almost shocking how gentle he was compared to the skill with which he wielded a blade.

She must have stopped breathing because the room swam in her vision, becoming dizzy. She felt herself starting to slip from her chair. Everything went black for a moment, and when it all returned and she started breathing again, she was in his arms. He was wet and cold, but she didn't care. He was also strong and stable and cradled her so firm but gently in his arms. Link stared down at her with panicked blue eyes, his gold brows furrowed deeply.

"Zelda-sama …!" he called to her urgently.

She watched his face blur in her tears as her eyes burned. She reached up and touched his face. His cheek was damp and chilled like the rest of him. It was really him. He was really holding her now. If it was a dream, she prayed she'd never wake. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, grasping him tightly as she wished to grasp onto this reality.

Never let go.

Her fingers sank into the hair at the back of his neck. It was long now. He had a ponytail. Her other arm wrapped around his shoulder; almost clawing at his back. His arms responded instantly, holding her close and tightly. So much that it was impossible to hold back the sobs. These were violent gasps of air being sucked into her mouth, but then the rest was just silent trembles into his shoulder. He held her like this for a while, letting her cry, pressing her tightly to him. After a time, he spoke in her ear.

"Zelda-sama, we came to get you. We must leave quickly now. The rest of the castle already knows we're here."

His whispers seemed to whisper sense back into her again. She felt her mind clearing. Energy unlike anything she had felt for a very long time surged into her, forcing her heart to pump. He was breathing life back into her again. Her tears and sobs and trembling stopped immediately. She let go of him and looked up into his beautiful eyes. He touched her face, trying to brush away her tears, but his damp hand didn't help a lot. His eyes were narrowed intensely for her, staring deeply into her. His beautiful blue eyes ached with her ache.

"Let's leave this place."

She nodded slowly. He helped her stand up. When she looked around she felt as if she could truly see again. All the colors and everything seemed so much clearer. As if she was waking to reality again. As if she had just been caught in a horrible nightmare. She had entirely forgotten that Link had other people with them. They stood back and were looking anywhere but at them, to give them privacy it seemed. They noticed when they were done with their intimate moment and now brought their eyes back.

Instantly, all three bowed to a knee and there was a hushed murmur in unison of,

"Nohansen-sama."

It had been a long time since anyone had bowed to her. It wasn't that she missed it or anything. It was just startling. She had forgotten how she used to handle these formalities.

"Oh …!" was all she managed at first, but after a moment's pause, she said, "Um, please stand. What are your names?"

They were all a little wet at least, but Link and one of the women looked the most drenched. The soaked woman was an awful sight. Her clothes were rags and absolutely filthy. She looked pale, as if she had not seen the sun for years, and her eyes were surround in deep and dark circles, almost like purple bruises. Her hair was a muddy red color, nearly as twisted and tangled as dread locks.

"Malon Romani, Your Grace," said this woman.

Zelda lost her breath for a moment.

"Romani? Of Lon Lon Ranch?"

Malon nodded for Zelda, confirming this.

The Romanis were famous, known throughout Hyrule for their production of milk, eggs, cattle, and horses. She had met with Romani Talon before. This woman was his daughter. She had seen her once before as well. When they were children, their fathers were busy talking trade and business and they played together once. Link later told her that he was very good friends with the Romanis.

She hadn't even recognized her. Yet her appearance now made sense. Lon Lon Ranch was now turned into a different kind of trade. The slave trade.

Next the black haired Hylian spoke.

"Khaz Serwen … and this is my sister, Leita."

Serwen.

Serwen. How was that name so familiar? It was something from her past too. Something about her father, but she couldn't seem to summon it to mind at the moment. It wasn't really that important anyway. There were a lot more pressing matters at hand. Her eyes wandered over to the small girl next to Khaz. She bore no weapons, but now Zelda remembered the door to her room opening and closing on its own again.

"You're a mage, aren't you?"

The girl suddenly ducked her head and let her hair fall in her face. She nodded. Zelda smiled gently for her.

"That was very impressive; I didn't even notice. You focus your mana perfectly. Not even one particle was leaked. That was a cloaking spell, was it not?"

Leita shook her head, still hiding behind her silver hair. She heard the girl mumble another response but it was too quiet. Zelda arched a brow. Khaz touched a hand to her shoulder and the girl spoke again, louder this time but not by much.

"Artifice … Insipid Artifice."

Ah, now she understood. A cloaking and an artifice could be very similar, especially with the type of spell this girl used. Technically, she could make things invisible, but it was really that it made them so unnoticeable to everyone that it was as if they were not there. In reality, Zelda had been staring straight at them when they opened the door but simply could not notice them standing there due to the artifice's affects. It made sense that they were able to make it to her room even when the whole castle was aware of their presence. The guards would walk right past them without noticing anything. An artifice was often an illusion spell or charm of some kind.

She nodded after Leita explained. She then brought her hands together and signed a prayer. Her gown and robes suddenly writhed and melted together, fading into different clothes and molding to the shape of her body, growing if more material was needed for the design she wanted. Her clothes formed into an outfit almost identical to the one she would use when posing as her male counter part, Sheik. However, this outfit was made for a womanly figure. The faded white hood wrapped around her head and scooped up her long hair as it formed and sat at the back of her neck. The rest bunched below her chin and neck, waiting to be pulled around her mouth and nose.

She moved over to her dressing wardrobe and pulled a belt with a long and curved knife and a set of a hundred needle-like darts that hung from it. She would leave everything else. She did not value anything else in her room, except for …

Zelda moved back over to her desk and quickly snatched up her letter. She tucked it away in a pouch that hung from the belt. After this she turned back to face Link and the others.

She was ready now.

She almost, still, could hardly believe this was happening. Just a few minutes before, she had resigned to complete and utter hopelessness. Before, she had almost been dead, and now she stood with her unexpected rescuers, full of hope and life and ready to make her escape.

Unexpected …

That must be why they had succeeded. Nottuu was always prepared for Impa to come for her. He must have become very well accustomed to the feel of her presence. He must have been checking to see if Zelda had been sending to her with her mind. He couldn't be prepared for this, and that was why it worked. She didn't even care to know where they were going. Anywhere was fine really. It wouldn't be here and that was enough for her. It would be with Link and with hope that Hyrule could survive this.

Hope that someday that river might flow again.

Link took her hand, but instead of leading her to the door he gestured to the balcony. Zelda saw Leita nod to him and they all followed to the open balcony. She understood quickly, for it brought back an old memory. It was when Ganondorf had been after the Ocarina of Time. She and Impa had made their escape from the very same balcony with the use of a floating spell. The only one who seemed a little wary about this method was Malon, who approached the railing last, staring down with furrowed brows. Zelda pulled her hood up and wrapped the scarf part tightly around her face. Rain sprinkled down on her, and the wind breezed right through her thin outfit.

"Ready?" called Khaz.

"Hai …!" everyone uttered, even Malon. They stepped up onto the railing.

"On the count of three … one … two … three!"

And they all jumped. Zelda gripped Link's hand as the ground rushed toward them. However, they started slowing noticeably until they were smoothly gliding to the grass below. They had managed to avoid the moat on their descent by drifting on the wind. It was almost like flying. Like she was no longer so heavy or earth-bound. Zelda hoped no lightning struck them. It didn't, so they made it back to the earth safely. Leita then cast Insipid Artifice again and they were able to walk right past the drow guards as if taking a stroll on a sunny day. It was the same for their walk through town. They made it out the gates without any trouble at all.

Despite all this, Zelda's heart still thundered in her chest as they passed through the gates. Some part of her was still expecting him to show, to take her back again. To take all hope of escape and rescue from her once more. She squeezed Link's hand as they made it past.

He never showed.

So Link, Khaz, and Leita called their horses. Malon rode on Khaz's with him, apologizing with bitter sarcasm if her stench was overpowering. Zelda rode with Link on the back of Epona. She had missed this horse. This was the horse she had seen him ride away on seven years ago. Now they rode away together on it.


	3. Desert Rose

**Chapter Three:  
Desert Rose**

It was Khaz who led the way, as they left Hyrule Castle Town far behind them. Once it seemed he was satisfied with the distance they had placed between themselves and the castle, he slowed down to a trot so that he could explain what he had promised Malon earlier.

His dark blue eyes were bright with his excitement at the escape and victory as he looked to Link to gain his attention.

"I might as well explain on the way, so that you aren't confused when we get there—You are coming with us, aren't you?"

Another frozen gust breezed through Malon's eyes as she replied, "Tell us exactly where 'there' is and we'll decide."

Despite her cold voice, Khaz grinned and responded cheerily. "Oh, right, that would be a better way to start, huh?"

Link was only half listening to this. His thoughts were clouded. He couldn't keep it from his mind—how Zelda had tired worn eyes, numb deadened eyes like Malon. Eyes that had stared down at the folded parchment in front of her without seeing. Without being, it seemed. Like she had ceased, for that moment, to exist. And then the way she fainted, slipped from her chair as if her heart were too weak to handle the fright of their sudden appearance. It troubled him, the thing that could make Zelda's heart so weak. The thing that made her cling so desperately to him and weep so uncontrollably.

She held onto him now, from behind on his horse. Her grip neither too strong nor too weak as her arms and hands wrapped around his sides. Yet she seemed so oddly still. It was unsettling. If he could only see her face …

"The Gerudos?"

Malon's sudden choke of disbelief jarred him back from his concerns quickly. The mention of the Gerudos was something he wanted to hear.

"What of the Gerudos?" he asked, looking to Khaz and Malon.

Khaz raised a brow. "Didn't you hear what I just said? The Gerudo have been forming a rebellion from the start. That's where we're going—to Gerudo Valley and the Fortress."

"So they've been tricking the empire all this time?" said Malon.

Khaz shrugged yet held his head high and smirked. "More or less. They started combing Hyrule for Hylian survivors since the first attacks. Nabooru-sama knew that the Gerudo couldn't defeat the empire alone. So she turned her focus onto the Hylians and the Gorons. She also wants to eventually gain the alliance of the Zoras too."

Link looked down to the reins in his hands.

He had doubted Nabooru's intentions. He felt a little ashamed of that. Of course, she would come up with a clever plan. She wouldn't abandon Zelda or the rest of Hyrule. It made this dark and stormy evening a little brighter. Perhaps … they truly had a chance. Maybe it wasn't so hopeless after all.

Khaz had also mentioned the Gorons. Link hadn't really believed that the Gorons fled Hyrule like Malon said they had. Darunia and his people were far too proud and loyal. The only thing the Gorons really feared was dragons. Of course, it was said, Nottuu, the leader, was a dragon. He had never really heard of dragons being intelligent creatures before. His only experiences with them had been heated battles with these vicious and immense beasts. The way Khaz spoke it sounded like Nabooru had already enlisted the aid of the Gorons, so they hadn't ran even if Nottuu was a dragon. There had to be more details about this. He would save the rest of his questions for later when he could speak to her.

The storm had been calming down as they rode and talked. The heavens only rumbled occasionally now and no longer roared its might. The large and heavy drops of rain had thinned into a drizzle. It was dark and Link's fingers were going numb from the constant wet and cold. He was completely soaked ever since swimming through the moat. Now that all the action and talk had simmered down, he was looking forward to the warmth and dryness of the desert.

Zelda stayed quiet all the time and his unease only grew and stayed constantly at the edges of his attention. Once it was all settled that they were going to the Gerudo's Fortress, everyone had quickly become silent. They rode on with some comfort and ease, for Leita's spell was still in place so they need not worry of gathering the attention of drow patrol units. They rode on into the night without stopping to rest. The fields were too dangerous these days. All agreed it was best just to reach the valley as soon as possible.

By the time they reached the rocky and dry terrain, the sky had started to clear and the morning light was beginning to brighten the dark blue heavens. The air became drier and the path sandy rather than stones and dirt and mud. Patches of surviving green grass surrounded by the dead yellow like the petals of a flower were scattered about as they approached the red cliffs of the valley. They passed the familiar over hang just before the right turn into the road that carved into the rocks, bearing only weeds and dried crunchy remains. The road led them between the cliffs, almost carving its narrow way through them. This they followed for a few more hours. The sun fully rose, already heating the air, his wet and numb body eternally thankful for it.

Eventually the roar of the waterfall and raging river met their ears and they soon found themselves at the bridge and cliffs of the river valley. Khaz led them up to the bridge but stopped before crossing it. He nodded to Leita, whom then held her hand high into the air. Bright gold light filled her hand just as Link felt the power of her energy vibrate through his core. She summoned it only for a moment and then it shrank back out of sight. However, she called upon this gold light again and this continued in a pattern he couldn't make sense of.

Khaz smiled to Link, seeming to notice his curiosity. "It's a password, or should I say a code of a kind. We're all taught it. It spells out 'desert rose'. Ah—there—they're opening the gate now."

It seemed the Gerudos had built a large wooden gate, much like the one that barred the Wasteland from the Fortress with great wooden spiked pillars pointing toward the earth. Once Leita had finished the signal, the gate had started to groan and creak as they were pulled up far enough to let them pass. After clearing the gate there were about three Gerudos with their scarlet hair, mocha skin, and in deep purple uniforms waiting for them.

Khaz smiled and flayed an arm in the air at them in an enthusiastic wave, but as Link approached them these women were not smiling back. They all had furrowed brows directed at the Hylian. Besides their eyes and brows, the rest of their faces remained hidden under purple clothes.

"We're back!" he piped jauntily.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? No one is allowed outside the gate without Shahoma-sama's permission—How did you get beyond the gate with two horses, Serwen?" demanded the one in the middle.

Khaz responded by smiling almost coyly at them, as if they were flattering him. He rubbed the back of his neck, pretending to blush as he said,

"Now, now ladies, don't you like a good mystery? It wouldn't be fun if I just told you. Besides, I have more important news. You should tell Nabooru-sama that I've brought back Princess Zelda."

"Baka! Not even Anei-san could achieve such a thing. What makes you think I'd ever believe such a failure and coward as you could ever do it? If you think a prank like that's funny, you're completely mistaken. Why must you always be such a burden to the Desert Rebellion and Shahoma-sama?"

Link was alarmed at the venom in her words. Yet Khaz just smiled at the three ladies like usual. He had to wonder if Khaz's face ever got stiff from smiling so much. So far he had not seen this Hylian get angry though he had many opportunities to be. His reactions to most things seemed to be just to smile and move on. Link wasn't sure whether he should admire that about Khaz or wonder why.

Zelda finally moved behind him, she leaned to the side to expose herself to the Gerudo guards. Her face was impassive as she spoke.

"I assure you, ladies, that Serwen-kun speaks nothing but the truth. I am Zelda Nohansen. If you need proof, you need only bring us to Nabooru-san and she will confirm my identity. Soonest would be best. My backside is rather sore from the ride and I wish to rest. It has been a long night for us."

The middle guard paused after hearing this. Her brows stayed furrowed, bronze eyes wide, confused just as much as outraged. She opened her mouth again to speak, but then Zelda interrupted her.

"The identities of the two other riders are not of importance other than that they are your fellow rebels. So please, take us to Nabooru-san."

The guard continued to gawk mutely now that Zelda had already known what she was about to say. Link had seen her do this a few times before. Her clairvoyance only got stronger with age. Or perhaps it wasn't the clairvoyance. Maybe she predicted the Gerudo's next attack by intellect. She did that often as well.

After recovering from shock, anger flashed narrowly into the Gerudo's brows and eyes again. And she snarled, "That's Shahoma-sama to you, Nohansen-san!"

She then whipped around, long ponytail of red hair swishing in the air like a whip, and began to lead them into the Fortress. The two others waved at gate keepers high up on the cliff side and the gates began to creak and groan shut behind them. It was quiet otherwise, and it wasn't until they rounded the corner that Link realized how much the Fortress had grown over the past seven years.

It seemed they had carved their way into the cliff faces even farther back to create more homes for the Hylian survivors they had collected. It had expanded in nearly all directions with the exception of the waste lands. Both Hylians and Gerudos were seen all over the dwellings. Now that he thought about it, it was the first time he had seen so many Gerudos and Hylians near each other. There still seemed to be construction going on. The place was busy even for so early in the morning, perhaps to avoid the heat of mid day. It was so immense he could only stare for a few minutes as the Gerudo led them farther to a stables area. There she curtly told them to dismount and wait.

They all dismounted after she left. Khaz was helping Malon down. As he did she said, "Well, it seems you're rather unpopular here."

Khaz responded with a grin and said, "Heh, well, that depends on who you talk to. I did manage to make a deal with the night crew to let me out the night before."

Malon slid off the horse and then turned to him to ask, "What deal did you make?"

The Hylian's grin grew to a smirk and quirked his eyebrows for a moment before saying, "Why, to let them tie me up and have their wicked ways with me … if they'd only let me pass just that one time."

Malon stared with a blank gaze for a long and quiet moment at Khaz.

"… Ha, funny."

Khaz patted his horse still wearing the same smirk and said nothing more, which made her take a quick step away from him over to where Link and Zelda were dismounting.

It was quiet for a time until Khaz had finished tying his horse up and walked over as well. Zelda was stretching her legs and back after the long ride, but she did these things absent-mindedly. With that heavy-lidded gaze that told him she was deep in thought and distracted. Link studied her closely, as if hoping to find some knowledge in her actions.

"Are … are all of these your weapons?"

Link turned to Khaz who was examining all that Epona carried with her. His pale fingers traced over the smooth leather and gleaming metal grip of his hammer. He could hardly carry _all _of his items on his person at all times. In fact, the one Khaz was inspecting was the Megaton Hammer. Though it always felt light to him, it was still big and awkward to carry at times.

"It's rude to touch other people's things without asking," Malon quipped at Khaz. His fingers twitched away and he grinned in response like usual.

"No, it's okay …" and he removed the hammer from Epona's side to better show Khaz. It felt like holding a light axe.

He leaned forward curiously and then looked up at him with bright and eager eyes.

"Can I hold it?"

"Sure …" and Link held the handle out toward him.

Khaz reached forward and gripped the handle tightly. When Link let go Khaz's arms and hands were immediately jerked downward.

"Whoa!" cried Khaz. Link quickly jumped forward and caught the hammer before it could smack against the ground. That would have been bad. He really wanted to avoid scaring the horses. He took the hammer from Khaz's hands and frowned at it. Was it really so heavy? Perhaps it was just the silver gauntlets he was wearing … However, Epona never seemed bothered by its weight either. Was Khaz just that much weaker?

Khaz stared at him with wide eyes, watching how he held the giant weapon with such ease. He saw him study his body as well, measuring him up, trying to make sense of how it was possible for him to be that much stronger. After a moment, his eyes narrowed more seriously than he had seen Khaz make them before.

"Who are you …?" he asked.

Zelda looked up at this. Link could feel her eyes on him along with Malon's and Leita's. Zelda knew the truth … but they didn't. Not even Malon. He avoided their gazes and secured the hammer back into its place. His insides tingled with the discomfort. There wasn't really any way he could answer that.

"Link! Zelda!"

He turned, thankful for a distraction from such a question.

He found Nabooru herself charging right up to them, nearly running. She was middle aged, again, but as beautiful and exotic as ever. She was tall compared to Hylian women, but average for a Gerudo, just an inch or two shorter than himself. Her figure was the slender and toned one of the disciplined warrior that she was. One could see her muscles move under her skin with the movement that was of a lioness. Nabooru's bronze eyes were naturally heavy-lidded, which held both an intelligent and sensual quality behind them. One could feel the force and power of her personality around her. She radiated her authority in an undeniable aura.

She seemed to be wearing her casual clothes today. Casual for Nabooru was her revealing Gerudo clothing of light pink with red and blue Gerudo embroidery, showing the majority of her torso. Most Hylians think the Gerudo's garb was meant to be provocative, but Link knew it was also partly out of necessity. With this hot desert less clothing was much more comfortable and practical.

Her outfit was always completed with a large amount of gold and bronze jewelry, which he thought was meant to be a symbol of status and power among the Gerudo. Especially the amber-orange gem placed upon her forehead. It was cast in gleaming steel, stuck to her skin like a floating tiara. Her red hair was held up in a high ponytail, secured with more gold chains and braces. An intricate choker with gold and bronze threads weaving about each other and around more amber stones of various shapes and sizes adorned her throat. More gold and bronze decorated her arms, some tight to her skin on her biceps and some loose around her wrists. Large and thin hoops hung from her ears.

It seemed a part of their culture to also paint their lips and eyelids. Even their guards wore it. Nabooru seemed to favor the color pink the most. Her lips were colored this but her eyelids were powered white and the edges were lined with gold.

Behind her followed four others, all Gerudo. One was the guard from before, the second was an adult close to Nabooru's age, and the third was a younger girl. Link had thought they were all Gerudo and the last certainly looked the part except for the overwhelming evidence that he was clearly a man. He had been told that the Gerudo only gave birth to a male once every hundred years. Dragmire Ganondorf had been that male.

The man that followed Nabooru was young, but looked a summer or two older than both him and Khaz. He was tall, perhaps a couple inches taller than Link. His skin was the same rich mocha, his eyes the same golden bronze, and his hair the same scarlet as the rest of the Gerudo. Even his nose remained prominent yet handsomely set on his face; just as the females seemed to wear theirs beautifully. His shoulders were broad and strong, and Link couldn't help but be reminded of Ganondorf as he looked at him. Even his face looked as if it could have been more attractive version of the Gerudo King. The harsh features of the evil king softened and smoothed out on this face.

His demeanor seemed at much ease despite Nabooru's hurried pace. His short red hair fluttered in his face with the wind. His eyes looked forward with calm curiosity. Despite how much this man reminded him of an old enemy, he could see a lot of kindness and warmth, as well as a spark of humor and mischievousness in his eyes.

Link's eyes stayed on him until Nabooru stopped dead in front of them. Her eyes went quickly to both Link and Zelda. Her hands stayed at her hips. Her gaze calculating. It was silent for a moment until she finally spoke.

"Of course, I should have known Zelda being here was your doing," she said, her eyes relaxing with proud heaviness and lips melting into a smirk at him.

"You give me too much credit," Link replied, his voice soft even to his own ears. "I'm not sure I would have done so well without the aid of the Serwens."

Nabooru's eyes flicked over to Khaz and narrowed. The smirk seemed to shrink back as her lips became a thin line.

"You!" She stepped sharply over to him. The Hylian grinned but raised his brows in a nervous gesture, taking a step back and holding his hands up in front of himself as if to keep her back.

"Now, now Nabby-chan—"

"Serwen Khaz Ira, do not use that sweet tone with me after what you've done!" Her mouth spewed out these words so quickly that Link had a hard time following until she slowed marginally. "How dare you run off like that! And taking your sister with you?" She took another heated step closer. Bronze eyes turning into smoldering metal.

Khaz took another meek step back. "Nabooru-san, I told her to stay behind but she insisted. She said she'd go and tell you what I was up to, and I couldn't have that. And then I realized I really needed her help anyway—"

"Of course, she did all the work," interceded the gate guard before Nabooru could have another word in. "Never could a bumbling fool such as you rescue the princess without the aide of your little sister! Could you be more utterly useless?"

Khaz frowned but it was hardly angry. He folded his arms across his chest and said firmly, "I'm her morale support, so I'm not useless."

The guard pulled her lips into a sneer and rolled her eyes. "Of course, the Fortress's proclaimed child prodigy. Too bad she's such a spineless coward that she can't take a simple mission without holding her big brother's hand."

It was then Link first saw true anger shiver down from Khaz's brows to the base of his spine. His arms dropped out of their fold, tensing his hands into tight fists. Khaz's jaw stiffened instantly and his dark eyes flared up with a cold loathing. He saw the Hylian's body grow rigid as if readying to pounce. He only got to take one step toward the gate guard.

Nabooru got to her first. She lashed out at the guard with a quick slap of the back of her hand that sent the unsuspecting Gerudo sprawling to the ground. She stood over the guard with cool bronze eyes and hands placed back on her hips.

"Your purpose was to alert me of Princess Zelda's presence, not to demean both of the Serwens who helped rescue and bring her back to us. Khaz-kun's attempt was both brave and stupid and yet yielded fruit. You are in no place to shame him and Leita-chan or to even be present. Now, return to your station at once!"

The guard stared up at her lady with wide outraged eyes and a reddening cheek. Despite the anger and confusion in her gaze, she pushed herself up to her knees, bowed so low that her nose almost touched the ground, and then stood up, walking away quickly. Link's eyes followed her as she went. What made that guard so vicious toward Khaz?

This young man who smiled at everyone.

Khaz had relaxed by the time she left and then turned to Nabooru, all good nature instantly returned to his expression. He grinned at the Gerudo, whom turned and narrowed her eyes at him, taking a step forward again. He flinched back, hands up again.

"Do not be mistaken, Khaz. This does not let you off the hook for leaving the Fortress without my permission _and_ for stealing my maps of Hyrule Castle! You're just lucky Link-kun was there to help you! Have you any idea how I worried out of my mind for an entire day and night?"

The way she was acting … Link had seen this before. With Hylian parents and children in the market place. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Nabooru was behaving rather motherly. It was in a parent's nature to scold their children when they did something risky and dangerous, wasn't it?

Khaz pouted as he folded his arms again. "Me lucky? How about _he_ was lucky? I'll have you know they were in a pretty tight spot when me and Leita found 'em … How do you know this guy anyway? I've never seen him in the Fortress before. He didn't even know the Rebellion was here."

"That is none of your concern. You should be more concerned about yourself. Faely and I will decide together what your punishment will be." It seemed Nabooru was better at handling these difficult questions than Link was.

"That goes for you as well, young lady," said the curly haired Gerudo, sternly to Leita, whom bowed her head, silver drapes closing again in shame. He assumed this was Faely.

Nabooru turned her attention back to Zelda and Link. She exhaled and folded her arms as she said, "Sorry about that … It's been ages and I wish this reunion could have happened in a more peaceful time. Zelda …" she stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. Her tone softening like warmed gold. "It's wonderful to have you back—finally, after so many failed attempts. You must tell us how this was accomplished … Impa will be very relieved to have you at her side once more."

So Impa was here. Of course, the guard before had mentioned Anei, Impa's surname. He often forgot; he wasn't really accustomed to surnames—the Kokiri didn't have them—but how was it possible to separate the caretaker from her charge without death? Impa's resolve was all but breakable. Had she tried over and over, for seven years to retrieve Zelda? So how was it that such a skilled warrior as she was unable to do it while Link had succeeded? Impa had been his mentor in the alternant time. They fought side by side against the Shadow Temple guardian together. He knew what she was capable of, and that was almost just as much as himself.

Why had she failed so many times?

Zelda stayed silent for a long moment, staring at Nabooru. She looked down for a moment as she began to speak, her expression a quiet and solemn one. A heavy thoughtfulness weighed on her white gold brows.

"I'm sorry … This has all happened so fast … Link-kun returning and the escape …" Her controlled calm voice rubbed disconcertingly at the edges of his mind.

A deep quiet descended on the three of them. Their eyes all met for a moment at least, but Link looked away quickly. In the silence a knowing was shared between only them for they were bound together in a different way than the rest. They had shared the struggles, the blood, and the sacrifices of another time, for Hyrule, for the Sacred Realm, for the people, and for the three goddesses. They were the chosen ones. It was set deeper than their bones and blood. This calling.

Once again, their world was in chaos.

It was then in the presence of the Spirit sage and their chosen leader that the piercing painful truth of it pushed in even deeper. To that depth that went farther than his innards. To his soul. It chipped into the solid and numb wall he had built against the wave of guilt and despair that he had carefully placed to keep his composure.

He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly against the tremble of his core.

Not right now. He had to keep himself together. He couldn't lose it right now.

"It's a good omen to see you, Link. I always know relief is on the way when you appear. Welcome back."

He opened his eyes and looked to Nabooru but couldn't find anything to say to this. She was smiling at him with soft lips but warm and fierce proud eyes. If the Gerudo chief was worn from these difficult years, she did not show it. There was no worry or doubt in her gaze upon him. She was completely confident that everything would be fine. Her bronze eyes were bright, alive, and full of rebellious energy.

He wished he could share that with her, but he didn't feel worthy of that proud gaze. Not when there was pain in Zelda's and Malon's. No one seemed to speak ill of his long absence during their time of need. Neither Zelda nor Nabooru appeared angry or bitter about this. Somehow, it made him feel worse than if they did. When he had first arrived he had only been thinking about himself and his own discomfort at returning home.

All this time they had needed him. All this time they had been suffering.

And what had he been doing? Wandering. Lost in that forest, a place he had come to know as the gap between worlds, dimensions. For seven years. Worse than being sealed in the Sacred Realm. All he did there was sleep until he was deemed ready. In the forest he had been awake and alone. Isolated for seven years with just Epona. No one, not even Navi to talk to anymore. It would have been worse without Epona. He was always thankful to have her with him.

That was after his adventure in Termina. He had really only spent about three days there. Of course, it had been much longer for him, since he had to repeat those days over and over, as much as he needed to free the giant guardians and stop Majora. Then, years later, when he finally found his way out of the forest again, it was not his home world he found. Sekin, another place on the brink of chaos, of war. Yes, he helped save those lands, but all along his had needed him.

Yes, a good omen, but one that came too late or too soon.

And no one had asked yet why he had not come back sooner. Why he had not been there to help them in the first place. Nabooru and Zelda were almost behaving as if it were normal, perfectly fine for him to not return until now. She just welcomed him back and called it a good omen. Nothing else.

"Ahem—Nab—you gonna introduce us already?" The young man standing at Nabooru's side leaned close to speak impatiently to her. Though he spoke to her, his gold bronze eyes stayed on Link and his lips quirked with an impish smirk. The male Gerudo spoke familiarly with her, and his eyes held a similar flavor of warmth, pride, and sensuality that Nabooru's did.

Now that he thought about it … he had never asked whether Nabooru had children or not. He hadn't realized it until then, but she was old enough to be his mother.

She turned her head and narrowed her gaze blandly at the male Gerudo, seeming almost annoyed by this. Nabooru then rewarded his impatience with turning away from him, and facing the younger girl and other adult Gerudo. The young man raised his brows at this but then relaxed into a smirk and folded his arms again with renewed patience.

"Right—Link, Zelda, this is my daughter, Trisa." She placed a hand on the young Gerudo's shoulder.

She stood between Nabooru and the male. Trisa beamed up at him and Zelda and fluttered her hand in a cheery wave. She was a much younger girl who wore a white Gerudo top that showed her belly and shoulders with a red sleeveless vest and short flowing skirt fluttering around her narrow thighs, but she wore less jewelry than both Nabooru and the other woman. All she had were the gold in her ears, several in both, some were thicker and more complicated in design as they traveled up the rims of them, and two bracelets and few rings. He noticed a glimmer from a small stud of gold on her nose. There was also a flicker of amber from a tiny jewel in the stud. Her hair was straight and layered around her face, never reaching past her shoulders. She was a slim and toned girl, but not as much as the older women; she was certainly leaner. Her features suggested about fourteen or so summers. She reminded him of a beautiful and young desert pixy.

"And this is Faely Omvola Taewin," she said, turning to her left and gesturing to the other woman at her side. "Personal friend, highest ranked Weapons Master of the Fortress, works directly under the Fire Crone herself, and is the parental guardian of the Serwens."

Faely was an older woman in redish orange Gerudo clothing. She was even taller than Nabooru, perhaps as tall as himself, give or take an inch. This Gerudo was also wrapped with hardened muscle in a slender and curvy body. She wore much gold and bronze, though not as much as Nabooru, and a ruby red stone on her forehead. Her hair had large and natural curls and waves sweeping beautifully through it and cascading down around her strong shoulders.

Link turned his gaze curiously from Faely, who smiled with strong eyes narrowed with gentle affection, to Khaz, who was absent-mindedly cleaning an ear with a finger not seeming to notice his stare, and Leita, who barely peeked out of sliver-like gaps in her hair. Parental guardian … that meant the Serwen siblings were orphaned just like Malon. It must have been because of the empire's rein as well…

His curiosity was quickly captured once more by Nabooru as she almost lazily turned her attention back to the male Gerudo to her right. It didn't seem to Link that she did this because she wished to avoid introducing this man, but just to tease and annoy him for his uncontrolled impatience earlier, for the corner of her mouth twitched with a persistent smirk as she took her time sweeping her narrow bronze eyes to him. She inhaled slowly through her nose, nearly a sigh as she spoke.

"And this is Blaze O'rae Dragmire, Prince of the Gerudo, and my son."

Blaze O'rae Dragmire wore black and white together. This was odd for black attracted the desert heat rather than repel it like white did. Yet he seemed at perfect ease in this color. His clothing was different from the rest of the Gerudo in a way, but it did remind Link of something Ganondorf might have worn at a younger age. His pants were black and close fitting rather than puffing out. They were tucked into brown leather boots and held up by a leather belt with a gold buckle. His shirt was black, sleeveless, and hugged him more tightly than his pants, outlining his muscular features perfectly. Over this he wore a loose white vest that looked like it was made of silk. The edges were embroidered with gold designs in a Gerudo styled pattern. His ears were pierced, and he wore gold hoops, but they were much smaller than Nabooru's. Like the younger girl's, he had more, smaller but thicker rings of gold and bronze along the edges of his ears. On his forearms were gold bracers with bronze designs.

Blaze Dragmire stepped forward quickly, all signs of previous patience vanishing as he stuck out his hand to Link. His bronze eyes peered insistently at his with bright eagerness. He couldn't help but pause hesitantly. His suspicions had been true. This was Ganondorf's son. It wasn't precisely this fact that made him hesitant. He could already see that the only thing that made Blaze O'rae a Dragmire was his blood. Link already knew this man was more Nabooru's son than Ganondorf's. It was simply that he didn't understand how it was possible for him to be a male. Also his eagerness had surprised him. It seemed it was only Link he had eyes for. He had offered his hand to him first instead of Zelda, who was royalty just like him. There was only one thing that could make this Gerudo more eager to meet him in the stead of the princess … but how could he know?

He was also trying to understand the pairing … Nabooru and Ganondorf? He had always been under the impression that she loathed him, yet she was telling him now that she had produced a child with the man she helped seal away. But then he had the surname of Dragmire instead of Shahoma. Link had been under the impression that children took the surname of the mother, not the father. It was that way with Hylians, and the Gerudos never married any of their male Hylian partners. Of course, there could be a different tradition when it came to the Gerudo King's children that he did not know of.

Link slowly raised his hand to Blaze O'rae, still pondering these things. The male Gerudo impatiently reached forward when he failed to meet his speed and grasped his hand firmly. Blaze smirked happily at him, his bronze stare never swaying from their target.

"A real pleasure to finally meet you at last, I'm sure you remember having the—er—_pleasure_ of meeting my father."

He smiled some more after stressing the irony, mischievous eyes studying his reaction intently. He seemed extremely pleased when Link froze, suddenly staring as carefully as he stared at him. The way Blaze O'rae spoke … it was as if … he knew … everything.

Words had always been often difficult for him to find, especially when others expected them from him. Now with his brain stunted, he could only open his mouth mutely, nothing seeming to manage its way from his brain to his vocal cords. Blaze was looking more and more pleased as his silence continued on. His smirking grin grew so strong he finally showed his white teeth, somewhat stunning against the tan of his lips.

During the blankness of his mind, he vaguely noticed how Khaz didn't seem interested, as he picked at his nails, until the mention of Blaze's father. Out of the corner of his sight, he spotted the Hylian looking up from his hand at them. He didn't manage to catch the expression on his face.

Grasping for understanding, he turned his head to Zelda for help. She was watching them with placid interest yet not confused as he was. Her sky blue eyes catching his, she only smiled gently back at him not yet yielding her mysterious knowledge. Link turned his head back to Blaze, who had not yet let go of his hand. Words finally found him.

"I … um, yes—but … I thought—Gerudos only had males every—"

"Hundred years," Blaze finished for him, still smiling, but it had eased somewhat. "I'm a strange little loophole, or fluke as some might say, seeing as my mother was a Hylian. So this seems to prove that females are more dominant when the mothers are Gerudos. The Gerudo kings of the past had never attempted it before. It wasn't even intentional when it happened anyway."

Again he was struck dumb by his words. He wordlessly turned his eyes to Nabooru, and Blaze finally let go of his hand and stepped back. She smirked softly back him.

"Blaze is my adopted son. His mother died birthing him," she said, answering his mute question.

This all made more sense now. Of course, Blaze wasn't Nabooru's real son. There was no way with her vehement attitude toward Ganondorf. The only way it seemed possible was … But now that he thought more deeply on Blaze's words, the only way King Dragmire would ever mate with a Hylian woman would be forcefully and with hurtful intent in mind. The idea of rape made him feel extremely uncomfortable. It was just as confusing. He didn't understand how people could do such cruel things to each other. He knew that he should know better by now. That people could be monsters too. Despite all that he had experienced, it never failed to startle him.

But he knew it would be rude to show it too much in front of Blaze, rather insensitive, and it was, of course, not his fault he came into being that way. The male Gerudo seemed a rather charming person, in fact. His mischievousness reminded him of someone else he knew and he found comfort in it. Nabooru and Blaze seemed to avoid saying it directly anyway. It was not meant to be a matter of discussion.

Blaze was lifting his hand again to offer it, it seemed, to Zelda, when the gate guard from before came running up to them. Nabooru looked only vaguely annoyed as she turned her attention to the Gerudo. Her expression was more than irritated; she was alert but confused at the guard's second appearance. Her eyes stayed carefully narrowed as she approached.

"Shahoma-sama!" called the guard, coming to a halt a foot or two from Blaze and Link. "We've caught a drow and two Hylians! The Hylians are not of the Rebellion, they don't even know the code and they seem to be comrades of the drow. They tried to protect him."

Her words seemed to strike and strange sneaking suspicion in him. He froze, thinking … but it couldn't be, could it? A drow and two seemingly Hylians…

Nabooru's expression hardened with a slow frown.

"Bring them to me at once."

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
In response to firsttsurugi's comment: "You certainly have done a good job improving the story, though there were a couple parts where I feel like I only really understood it because I had enough knowledge about your characters to understand what you were saying, but at the same time, I think it explains things much better than before, such as why they never decided seven years was too long for an answer from Gerudo Fortress."

Hmm, well you must understand that I wrote it that way on purpose. For those who have not read the story before, it would create curiosity about the story and the characters. Motivate them to read more in hopes of learning of these confusing and mysterious things that are only partly explained. It would be no fun to give the reader all the answers right away.

As a side note, baka = idiot in Japanese. Just in case anyone was wondering.


	4. Sister's Keeper

**Author's Note:** Soooooooooooo sorry I've taken so long to finish this chapter. Life has been busy and distracting, but here it is finally! Hopefully it won't take as long to post the next chapter. Oh, just so everyone who read the first version of the story, I've changed Tila's name to Elzira. I liked it better ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four:  
Sister's Keeper**

"We'll leave ya to it then, Nab," said Blaze, clapping her on the shoulder. "I'll handle our guests for you."

He turned back to Link and the rest only to be interrupted. Nabooru had her brows knitted together sternly as she whipped about to face her son, hands going firmly to her hips once more. It was her natural authority stance.

"What do you think you're doing?" snapped Nab. "You're not going anywhere or handling any guests. You're staying here with me and handling our intruders … And where's your headstone?"

Blaze's shoulders twitched up to his ears as he flinched at her tone, bronze eyes avoiding her. The male Gerudo then rolled his eyes, shoulders falling slack, and muttered, "Now she notices …"

Trisa giggled in between the two and murmured back, "You know she always will eventually."

Link noticed it too. Unlike the other adult Gerudos among them, Blaze wore no gem cast in steel upon his forehead. Being of age and royalty like Nabooru, he should be wearing a similar headstone of orange-amber. By the sound of it, it was habitual thing for the adult prince to forget his mark of status.

Nabooru was eyeing her son with a venomous gleam in her eyes.

"You're of age. Wear it for that cause at least," she hissed.

"But it's so uncomfortable," said Blaze, looking to his mother with a stubbornly bored expression gracing his eyes. "The sticky crap makes my forehead itch."

"You'll get used to it," she snarled back, with a tone that clearly stated "or else".

Blaze seemed to decide it was no use arguing farther on the issue, for he sighed and resigned to a somewhat subtly sullen silence. Link had a feeling this was an argument that occurred frequently and neither side showed any sign of relenting. Nabooru was still glaring intensely at her son as if believing that if she did this long enough he would cave, but Blaze stared ahead, blatantly ignoring her gaze, arms folding across his chest. Link recognized this as a stance similar to Nabooru's authority stance. Nabooru only gave this up to turn her attention to her daughter.

"Trisa, show our guests to a more comfortable setting," she grumbled stiffly.

He didn't quite understand it himself. There had to be more to it than the headstone simply being "uncomfortable" as Blaze said. Weren't children counting the years to when they would be dubbed of age and proudly wear the symbol of it? He doubted they ever cared how uncomfortable they might be. Link's hand went up to his ear where he fingered a small silver ring, the twin of the one on his other ear. Impa had given these to him just after returning from the well and before entering the Shadow Temple. She said that her people were given them when they were deemed adults by the elders. Only it took more than years to receive them. It took a trial or several. She said adulthood was to be earned, not inherited.

Trisa nodded obediently to her mother. Despite the tense and angry atmosphere between her brother and Nabooru, the young Gerudo appeared unaffected. Her nod was as cheery and spirited as her greeting wave to Link and the others. It seemed the girl had a resistance to these frequent quarrels.

"No," Zelda said so suddenly at his side that he flinched slightly. "We should all stay."

Nabooru shot an intense look at Zelda of a different quality than the one she was eyeing Blaze with. It was a piercing scan that Zelda met unblinkingly.

The princess had gained stoic and mysterious quality since having received Sheikah training. At least it had been enhanced since then, Link was sure she had not been so impassive when he first met her in the royal gardens as a child. No, she had been very breathless and eager to share her visions with him. Nearly passionate, seeming to thirst for the chance to prove her ability, she told him her story before even knowing his name.

He supposed it was only natural that she would grow more cautious and secretive as she matured and learned how best to handle this ability. Zelda had often said that knowledge was power too, and hers was very strong. She had the ability to possibly alter the future with the knowing she had, but now she seemed almost cold. Had she always shown such a blank and lifeless expression?

She and Nabooru gazed at each other for a few seconds until Nab nodded in agreement. Neither Blaze nor Trisa was shocked to see her take this order from Zelda. Not even Faely looked stricken. The only ones who looked confused were Khaz and Malon. Link couldn't see enough of Leita's expression to guess what she thought. They only knew Nabooru as the leader of the Gerudo and Zelda as the princess of the Hylians. But to Link they were the Sage of Spirit and the Leader of the Sages. All the Sages understood and respected Zelda's gift and her wisdom.

Link was growing more and more confident that Nabooru had confided in her children and close friend, Faely, the truth. How else would they look so comfortable, and why else would Blaze make allusions to his history with Ganondorf? The rest continued to look puzzled as Zelda had not given any reason for believing they should all stay. Link himself was rather curious though he understood. It was not the time for explanations.

A group of guards came around the corner. It was an unusually large group, maybe ten all together, for just three people.

When he saw the three, he didn't really understand what he was seeing for a moment. The other places he had been had never before followed him into another world and never back home. They had always seemed so closed off and separate from each other, like dreams rather than reality. Sometimes he really wondered if the things he saw and experienced were real or just some strange illusion. But Sekin had been real, maybe too real. Perhaps it was then that it struck him that no one had ever followed him before. No one had ever asked him to stay or not to go. When everything was over he just … went.

He never realized it until then, when the snow white of Rontu's hair and the raven black of Elzira's glinted in the desert sun, when the unrelenting rays sparked off Kira's deep blue and green armor, but he didn't really know how else to explain the feelings that it burned into him.

Just that maybe he had always wanted someone to stop him and ask him not to leave. And just seeing them here in this world … He didn't realize how much he missed them. He had already gotten so used to leaving everything behind—friends, shared memories, a place to call home … When he left he hadn't given it much thought. He had learned by then not to dwell on them anymore. But hadn't they always been in his thoughts since he left? Drifting in whenever something had happened to remind him.

Why had they come? Why had they followed?

He was afraid to hope, but it was already too late. An unbearable cold ache erupted in his chest, soared up and grasped his throat in an iron-grip. How had he never realized how much it hurt?

It took a few moments for the reality of the situation to come back to him. The shock had caused him to just stare at them as they approached until he really started to see again. The guards were roughly moving the three along, all of whom had their hands bound behind them. They were especially forceful with the dark elf, pushing him ahead of the rest, trying to make him trip on his feet, but Link knew Rontu was far too graceful. As they came closer, he saw long, thin shafts of wood and feathers sticking out of one shoulder, two in his left thigh.

Seeing arrows sticking out of his drow friend finally triggered his brain back into motion.

"S-stop …!" he choked out, taking one step forward instinctively, but then whipped back to face Nabooru. "Nabooru-san, release them. I know them, and that drow is not with the empire!"

She stared at him for a moment with raised brows, and then turned her head toward the dark elf, lowering one of them.

"Nabooru-san, please! They're all my friends. You can trust every one of them!"

The Gerudo Chief turned her attention back to Link and lowered her eyebrows in a piercing gaze similar to the scanning one she gave Zelda previously. He did not look a way. He stared right back urgently. She had to believe him—she had to trust that he was right.

Nabooru exhaled softly through her nose and then smirked at him. She turned away and walked forward to meet with the guards bringing their captives. They paused a yard from the chief, who placed her hands on her hips—prepared to give orders.

"Release them," said Nab. "I have just received more information proving their innocence to any assumed harm … Release _all_ of them—the drow too."

The guards holding the two women released them instantly but stared and blinked at their chief in disbelief. The two guards on Rontu's sides did not let go as quickly, unable to believe the words leaving their commander's mouth. The drow, growing impatient, roughly jerked himself from their grasps. The guards, though still stunned, did not reach for him again. Soon all their bounds were cut and their weapons returned to them—Rontu's last.

Link dashed to Rontu's side. He could hardly believe that Rontu's towering form was here in Hyrule. He was even taller than Blaze by a couple inches. Not only was his height impressive, but the dark elf was broad of shoulder and solid in muscle. The only man he could think of being bigger than Rontu was Ganondorf … or perhaps Darunia, not a man, but a Goron. Compared to the two, this drow looked lean and young in his muscular form.

He went to his side in hopes to be his crutch, but Rontu growled in his usual cool tone, "Don't bother. I'm fine."

Link paused, and then led the way back to the stables, away from the burning sun and gestured to a nearby crate for Rontu to sit on. The drow stared at him with his gold eyes. They were heavy-lidded much like Nabooru's, only they lacked the sensuality. Instead, they gave the impression of great lack of interest and even a slight sleepiness, which was often all that Rontu expressed much of. They matched his cool and detached personality. Link never really knew much of what he was thinking behind those metallic gold eyes.

After staring, or glaring, at Link for a time, he finally limped over and sat down on the crate, followed closely by Kira and Elzira. He swept back his trench coat to angle the long katana at his side out of the way as he sat. Rontu always wore his old and worn black trench coat. He had been wearing it the day they met and ever since he had always seen Rontu in it despite the desert sun he lived under, and he always wore black. Even now, his shirt and leggings were black.

Rontu ignored the stares; many pairs of eyes were glued to him. He didn't seem to care even if he noticed. It seemed the only thing that concerned him was the arrows stuck in his leg. He was now examining them critically as if they offended him more than pained him, through locks of long white bangs that fell from the widow's peak at his forehead. The rest of it was much longer and contained in a ponytail, reaching down the back of his neck and stretching steadily closer to the middle of his back.

Link was watching him carefully until he was seized by the collar of his tunic and wrenched around to stare directly into the face of Kira and her narrowed deep blues. Gasping in shock, his brain was ogled again. The last time he had seen Kira she had hardly any will left to get out of bed or to find food and water for herself. But now she was standing tall, donned in her majestic armor once more, and grabbing him with strong gauntlet-covered hands, scowling deeply.

He would have been tongue-tied even if he could have found words to say. So he stared dumbly back at her face, close to his, with wide eyes. Kira had short, dark chocolate brown hair, straight but always in slight disarray. Her eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen, close to the striking shade of sapphire.

"Why did you run away?" She raised her voice, not quite yelling but not quiet either. "What made you think you could just drop into our lives and then leave without a word?"

He was only vaguely aware of the nearby guards, starting to grasp their swords, and Nabooru ordering them still. Kira's loud voice in his face jarred him; he could feel her hot breath on his skin. She held him there, as if determined to not let him go until he answered. The last twenty-four hours had been full of too many surprises and shocks, and he was still taking a moment or two to understand her words. Understanding them did him no good in answering. It was then he realized that was exactly what he had done.

He had ran away.

Losing Tarrowco and then the horror that ensued with Rai so shortly afterward had been too much for him. He couldn't handle that reality, so he ran away. He hadn't cared whether or not it was Hyrule. He just wanted to be in a different world than that dark and ugly one. It had made Sekin all that much easier to leave behind. And it also made the joy of his three friends' presence mixed with an awkward dread. It was the same way he felt about Hyrule. Never sure whether he was at peace or discomfort.

And what would he say to her? What made him think he could drop in and out so easily? The words that came to mind felt odd in this situation where many looked in on them. _Because no one else has ever cared if I did or not._ That was just something one didn't say out loud. He didn't know much about social life, but he knew that much.

People called him brave. The goddesses even gave him a piece of their power in praise of it. Courageous he was called for the temples he had braved, the monsters he had faced, and the lives he had saved while risking his own. Because everyone else feared those things. Really, he wasn't any braver than the rest of them. It was only that the things he feared most were different.

"… I'm a coward," he breathed, mumbling his answer like Leita and not looking Kira in the eyes, staring down, instead, at her blue metal hand. "That's all."

Kira was too close to him to have not heard, but everyone else wouldn't have. Her hard stare lessened after hearing his words. Her hand loosened on his shirt and slowly let go. She smirked an ironic smile at him with sad blue eyes.

"Well, then I guess I am too," she murmured as well, looking down for a moment after. There was a long pause, and then she looked up at him, no longer smiling. She fixed him with searching eyes. "Would you believe me, if I said that's not the only reason I'm here?"

The way she phrased the question. It was like she could already see inside his head. See the doubt, the fear, and the sadness. Like she could understand why he might not believe he was just as important to her to have come all this way. What would have happened if he had told her before leaving? Would she have convinced him to stay? Would she have insisted on coming? Her pain was like his, in that she wanted to run away to anywhere. It didn't matter where. As long as it was new and foreign. As long as Tarrowco had never walked there, never talked there, never laughed there, never smiled there.

Link looked away from those eyes but nodded for her quietly.

He never got to see her expression. He, instead, looked up and around them. As it was, everyone was staring at them. Kira had made quite the scene of it. He heard her give an awkward clearing of her throat next to him.

"Hello …" Kira gave a short wave-like signal with her hand. "Sorry about that … and about at the gate. We should have known better, but at least we're here now, eh?"

Nabooru had her bronze eyes narrowed with a shrewd amusement as she smirked. She waved off her guard with a casual flutter of her hand. They left hesitantly, but once they had, the Gerudo Chief came forward, her children and Faely also converged upon the group, making everyone a little less distant from each other. They all gathered closer to the shade where Rontu sat on the crate near the stables.

"I would ask for your names, but it seems your companion requires some aide," said Nabooru, looking over at Rontu who was still quietly inspecting the arrows stuck in his leg as if they were only tiny splinters. There was still one sticking out his shoulder.

"No, please continue," muttered the dark elf. It was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or honest. Either way, he reached up, grabbed the arrow as close to the wound as possible and yanked it out. Rontu gave a grimace and a small hiss out his teeth, but otherwise expressed no more pain over having just pulled out his own arrow.

At this moment there was a small squeak and Leita was stepped out from behind Khaz with a hand out stretched, as if she had wanted to stop Rontu from doing what he just did. Everyone stared. Leita stared at Rontu's injury as if transfixed. She stuttered and mumbled something unintelligible.

Faely chuckled then. "I'm sorry. It seems we'll be making Leita-chan terribly uncomfortable if we ignore your wounds. Please, allow her to attend to you. You have the best medical aide we have to offer right there."

"Faely!" came a complaint from Khaz. He took a step out and held his arm out as to block Leita from farther approaching Rontu. His brows with fixed together, slightly angry and confused. Both Faely and Nabooru looked at Khaz with frowning confusion. Everyone else seemed to do the same. Khaz looked around the circle of face. "Come on. He's a _drow_, Nabooru. How can you let him walk among us as if he were one of us? What? On the word of this guy?"

Khaz gestured toward Link, who stared at him. He never seen Khaz be so disagreeable before. Of course, they had barely known each other a day. Link had thought most nothing could get under Khaz Serwen's skin, but apparently drow and anyone who insults his sister were on the short list.

"Who _is_ this guy? I've never even seen him around the Fortress before, and I'm supposed to believe he's some old buddy of yours? He would have to have been ten or eleven-years-old the last time you saw him."

Nabooru folded her arms across her chest calmly. Her golden bronze eyes stared at Khaz evenly. "Yes, the last time I saw Link, he was eleven-years-old. I don't see why that's a problem."

Khaz's mouth dropped open. Then he closed it, there was even more fire in his dark blue eyes than before. "Because he was a _kid_! You don't even know what the hell he's like now. Why would you even take the word of a child anyway?"

Nabooru smirked, her lip curling. "Link wasn't just any child. I know him well. Better than you. So even if you don't trust him, you should trust me … but I'll understand, Khaz, if you can't do that."

Suddenly Nabooru's smirk dropped and her gaze as quiet and solemn as her voice. Link stared. What was with the change of tone? Khaz stared hard at Nabooru, his eyes more uncertain than before. He sighed out his nose and looked away. It seemed like they were talking about something, as if in code. Nabooru and Khaz had almost seemed like mother and son. Why would Khaz not trust her?

There was a strange quiet then. Khaz didn't say anything, nothing about trusting Nabooru or not. The silence seemed painful, even to Link.

"Well," said Kira, breaking the stinging stillness. "I've known Rontu for a long time now. I can vouch for him. I understand, why it would be hard to tru—"

"And why should we trust you?" asked Khaz, instantly, now turning his hard and yet intense gaze to Kira, his arms folded over his chest. "How do I know you aren't—"

"You don't trust anyone, do you?" Kira interrupted. Her blue eyes were hard and analytical now. Link knew that gaze. She was displeased but understanding. Kira could have frightening insights on people. Link knew from experience.

Khaz blinked in response.

"I don't even see why it's your responsibility or right," continued Kira. "This is your leader, and if she says Rontu's in, then he's in."

"Not," snapped Khaz, his eyes turning as sharp as broken glass. Link felt his insides squirm uncomfortably. Those eyes were hard to stare into. Link looked down to avoid them. "When it involves my sister going near dark elf scum."

Link looked up at Kira. He saw blue flame erupt in her eyes at that comment, as they stayed locked on Khaz's glare. She opened her mouth but was interrupted.

"Tch, godsdamn," said Rontu, sitting on the crate still and still bleeding, looking up through his white locks. His deep voice was quiet, but it always seemed to demand the attention of others quickly. "I said don't bother, didn't I? Forget it, Kira, if it's going to make this idiot moan and whine in my ear all day."

"It's not even his decision," said Faely with a final tone to her even voice. "Khaz, are you your sister's keeper?"

"Why the hell not?" said Khaz with an defiant shrug and stubborn cool glare.

"Because your sister has her own choices to make," said Faely. "You are not her father or her master. Neither am I. Leita is an adult now. She makes her own decisions, and if she wishes to heal this drow, then she gets to heal this drow."

"Funny, I thought I was making my own decisions a couple days ago when I left to Hyrule Castle," Khaz went on. "But no, when I come back I'm being punished like a bad kid put in time-out."

"I should do worse for what you did," countered Nabooru, her voice unforgiving. Her eyes got the hot stubborn burn to them again. "Not as any guardian, but as the leader of this rebellion. It was impulsive and utterly foolish. You could have gotten yourself killed or worse. You could have exposed everything to the empire. You think they won't find sand in your boots or clothing? You think they can't put two and two together, boy? Now, enough of this nonsense. Leita, heal him!"

It was clear by the command in her tone that this was not a request. It was an order, as the leader of the Gerudo and the Desert Rebellion. Khaz glared knives at Nabooru. Leita stood practically trembling beside him from the argument. Her hand was up near her lip, but her entire face was veiled by her hair. Her head lifted with a jerk when Nabooru gave her command, but her hair still masked most of her face. She hesitated, seeming afraid to finally be granted her wish. But she moved forward, toward the crate where Rontu sat.

He stared at her with his gold eyes. It seemed like he was studying her, as if she were confusing. Like she said something he didn't understand. She stood in front of him, still shaking slightly, running her fingers compulsively through a stray strand of her hair. She mumbled something again. Rontu narrowed his eyes, as if trying to see something from far away. He reached up a black gloved hand, through the strands of silver hair, and pinched her chin between his fingers, forcing her to look up and directly at his eyes.

"I can't hear you. You should look at people when you're talking to them," said Rontu simply. Leita's green eyes were wide open, seeming both shocked and startled.

Instantly, Khaz's hand was snapped around Rontu's wrist. It happened very quickly, but Link's eyes were trained to keep up. He already knew something bad was going to happen. He knew this because he knew Rontu. Link knew it was a bad thing to suddenly grab or even make sudden movements at him. The instant Khaz had grabbed Rontu's wrist. Rontu's other hand grabbed Khaz by the collar of his tunic, and then he turned toward him and slammed his forehead into Khaz's head. The Hylian, stunned, let go and stumbled back. Link was impressed that Khaz didn't hit the dirt unconscious. The man stumbled, a hand to his forehead and snarl on his lips. Leita had let out a squealing gasp, her hands up covering her mouth. Rontu sat there like he hadn't moved at all.

"Don't touch me," said Rontu just as evenly as before, like he was bored.

"Don't touch my sister!" hissed Khaz back, hand still to his forehead.

Everyone around had jumped when these sudden actions took place. Kira and Elzira took a few steps forward, as did Faely. Zelda and Nabooru stayed rooted like firm trees. Link noticed Blaze lingering behind Nabooru and Faely, his face serious but unreadable. He seemed unsurprised at all this though.

"For Din's sake!" Faely finished her steps forward and grabbed Khaz by his arm, dragging him away from Rontu. "He wasn't hurting her, Khaz."

"I don't care!" protested Khaz. He took his hand from his forehead and looked down at it. There was blood on his fingers. There was a red bump growing on his head. He looked up. "He doesn't put his dirty hands on her! If you have to heal the bastard then make him stay still while she does it!"

Rontu chuckled low. His wounded side limp and his other hand pressed to his injured shoulder. "I promise not to touch her. Okay, imp?"

Khaz hissed a low grunt but nodded his assent.

Leita turned back to Rontu. She looked directly at him. Her eyes still as wide as they had been when he touched her chin. She must have been too afraid to mumble this time, in fear the same thing would happen again, because she spoke a little too loud. "I-I … I need you to remove your-your c-coat."

Rontu gave another low but short chuckle. He seemed amused by her louder voice. He slipped his injured arm and shoulder out of the sleeve of his long coat. Leita leaned in closer hesitantly and stretched out a still trembling hand.

"_A-ateru_," she whispered. A light green glow covered her hand, which she slipped through the collar of Rontu's shirt to reach the wound underneath. After a moment, she moved away and then kneeled down and started carefully pulling the arrows out of his leg and healing them with the same word and healing green light. Rontu's gold eyes watched her all the while, but she seemed to be purposefully avoiding them. Once done, she stood up, bowed to him and then walked back over to Khaz's side.

There was a momentary silence and then Nabooru spoke again. This time to Rontu. "I apologize for all that. It was very rude. My name is Nabooru Shahoma, I am the leader of this secret rebellion against the empire."

Rontu eyed her quietly for a moment and then said, "Rontu Nyzento."

"Kira Greenthorne," said Kira, who still glared at Khaz occasionally.

"Elzira Silverleaf," said Elzira, her beautiful voice soft and melodious.

Nabooru nodded to each in turn. She even looked to Malon inquiringly, "And you, dear?"

Malon raised her brows in surprise. Obviously, she hadn't thought herself worth mentioning. "Ah … Malon Romani."

Nabooru nodded and then appraised her with a raised eyebrow. "Hm, well, it seems you all need a wash, a rest, and some food in your bellies before we continue. I would like all of you to join me in a meeting. I have something I would like to ask all of you."

Rontu, Kira, and Elzira exchanged glances, but they all nodded in agreement. Everyone else but Khaz nodded.

"Wonderful," said Nab with a smile. "Leita-chan, would you take Romani-san to your private washroom? She looks in dire need, and I know you're just the person."

Leita nodded and quickly went over to Malon's side. Malon stared at Nabooru as if she couldn't believe her ears. It seemed like a wash had once been something of a mere dream to her. She was led away by Leita with a slightly dazed look.

"Zelda, you will come with me, I will take you to see Impa. I'm sure you are dying to see her. Faely, keep an eye on Khaz, I want him at the meeting later. Trisa, Blaze, would you take the rest to somewhere they can relax?"

Faely, Trisa, and Blaze all nodded. Thus, they split off their separate ways, led by a guide through the maze-like fortress walls. Only Faely and Khaz stayed behind. The Hylian remained with his arms crossed moodily over his chest. He didn't look at Faely, who stared calmly but sternly at him.

"Khaz …"

He didn't answer.

"You know who you're behaving like, right?"

He gave a hallow laugh. "What? A child?"

"No … you're controlling and overbearing … just like Sori."

Khaz looked up at her as if she had just slapped him. His eyebrows rose and knitted with outrage. His mouth opened but for a long time nothing came out.

"I can't believe you just said that," said Khaz in an appalled whisper. He stared at her intensely with his dark blue eyes. As if hoping she would take it back. "I'm _nothing _like him!"

"I know you don't mean Leita harm," said Faely, just as calmly as before, but her eyes remained resolute in her previous statement. "I know you just want to protect her, but controlling everything around her is doing more harm than good. I understand after what happened why it's hard for you to trust Nabooru's judgment …"

"It's not because I don't think she means well," said Khaz in a sudden rush, as if he had wanted to say it long before. "It's just …"

"She made a mistake last time, and now you trust no one else's judgment but your own," his guardian finished for him. There was a silent pause, and then she continued to say. "As if only you know best, as if you won't make mistakes as well. You already making them, Khaz. You're isolating not only yourself but Leita as well."


	5. Death by Grapes

**Author's Note:** Nii-san = brother

* * *

**Chapter Five:  
Death By Grapes**

"I really don't know how you can stand him," said Malon as she eased herself into the steamy bath. Oh, it felt like heaven, but still. That Khaz Serwen. After having submerged herself completely and rose above the surface once more, she opened her eyes. "How can you stand him telling you what you can and cannot do all the time?"

"Nii-san means well … he does it because he cares about me," said Leita from behind her on a near by stool. "Um, are you ready for me to wash your hair?"

"Uh … sure?" replied Malon uncertainly. She turned to look over her shoulder at Leita. The girl seemed more comfortable with fewer people around. She spoke a little more clearly anyway.

"I have these soaps I made myself," explained Leita with a blush under the curtain of silver. "They should help you sort out the state of your hair … It's just they need to be applied in a certain way, so I thought I would help…"

"Oh, okay," said Malon with a smile. "It's kind of nice anyway, having someone else do it. Makes me feel spoiled."

Leita seemed pleased at this, for she gave a small smile and nibbled her bottom lip, like she was trying to contain a grin. Malon turned so that Leita had easy access to her hair, and she felt those small hands start to work the flowery smelling liquid in. She really was a sweet girl …

"But really, Leita-san …" She tested using her first name. It was easier anyway, to keep track of which Serwen one was really speaking to in the future. "You shouldn't let him control your life like that. You should be able to make your own decisions … I understand that he cares about you, and just wants to protect you, but it's smothering and it's just … not right. It's like Taewin-san said, you're an adult who can make her own choices in life."

Leita stayed quiet for a long time after this, her hands still working the soap into Malon's dirty dreaded tangles. Her voice was soft and small when she spoke next. "It's okay. I really don't mind. I don't want to cause him pain or worry. I do that enough already … Nii-san is all I have left now. Our parents died when the empire first invaded …"

Malon felt the uncomfortable prickling of guilt in her gut. Maybe she shouldn't have pressed her so hard about Khaz's control issues. The girl just blames herself for it instead. So she would drop that topic for now.

"Mine too," she said after a moment. "Well, my mother was gone before then, but my father …"

"That's right, your father was Romani Talon. He owned Lon Lon Ranch, right?" said Leita gently, sympathy deep in her hushed voice.

"Hai," said Malon.

Leita brought a comb to the red hair in her hands, the color of dirt and blood. She worked the comb through her hair slowly and carefully, making sure not to hurt her scalp. Her hands were always so gentle when she touched someone.

"I remember Lon Lon Ranch," said Leita after a time. "My father used to visit there sometimes. It was always a treat. He would trade fish for milk with your father. It always tasted the best …"

Malon smiled softly. "Your father was a fisherman?"

"Hai," said Leita, and Malon could feel the melancholy deep in her voice. It ached in her chest, in the same place it always did when she thought about her father too. "W-we lived at the shore of Lake Hylia. He … he ran a fishing pond for visitors …"

"I see …" She sensed the sensitivity there and didn't know what else to say.

It was quiet for a time as Leita combed and picked through the tangles of Malon's hair. She gave her some soap to scrub her body with, and both girls worked in silence for a time. The soap smelled and felt great, like soothing lavender and rose. Eventually, Leita finished with all the snags. Malon dunked under the water again to rinse it, and Leita applied more ointments and perfume to it, to treat the ends and roots and to make it smell nice. During this process, Leita spoke up again.

"Um … Malon-san," said Leita, seeming to be testing using Malon's first name as well. She turned her head and smiled, showing Leita she was pleased to hear her use her name. "Do you … do you think that Rontu Nyzento is … trustworthy?"

"Yes," said Malon instantly, turning back to look at Leita again. "Definitely. Leita-san, you must think so too, right? Why else did you want to heal him?"

"Hai, I do … I did," answered Leita, her green eyes lowering behind the strands of silver hair. "I want to think he is anyway, but … I guess I just thought that it's foolish of me."

Malon turned so that she could take Leita's hand in hers. "Listen, not all dark elves are … the same. I know that a lot of them, the ones in power, the ones ruling the empire are corrupt. But I've known other drow. Wypfax Jaek protected me. He pretended to be a slave owner and turned my house into a bar for the soldiers. He protected me and many others as best he could. He wants to do so much more … He told me more about them and their society, what it's like to be a drow. And I feel …" she squeezed Leita's hand tight in hers, "sorry for them. I feel sorry for Rontu Nyzento. Whatever his story is I'm sure it's a sad one. Because in their society it's a constant struggle for power and superiority over each other. Love is a myth to them. They kill their siblings and parents to gain ranks in their noble houses. The lower class is almost as low as slaves to them. Power and control … that's all that they've been taught to value in their lives. But I think Nyzento-san is different. I think he's like Jaek-san. He wants something more, or he wouldn't be here now."

Leita looked up at Malon through her hair and nibbled her bottom lip again. She nodded to Malon. "You … must be right. I've hardly been around dark elves since coming to the Fortress. You would know best, I think."

When Malon got out of the bathwater it was murky. It was amazing to think how much dirt had been on her. She felt reborn, refreshed unlike she had been in ages. Feeling giddy, she took the towel Leita offered to her as she ran a hand through her hair that finally felt smooth and loose, no tangles to catch her fingers on. Leita peeked out the washroom, and then said to Malon, "Ah, looks like Nabooru has sent up some clothes for you. Come and see."

Wrapping the towel around herself, Malon followed Leita out of the washroom across the sitting room into Leita's bedroom. More than just having sent up clothes, three servant girls in white Gerudo clothes stood around a dressing screen and a dressing table, complete with mirror. Clothes were draped over the screen, jewelry adorned the table, and the mirror showed Malon's shocked face.

* * *

"Normally, there are a bunch of stairs you can take, but trust me, it's faster this way," said Blaze, putting a hand and foot on a ladder.

It lead up the face of smooth wall to one of the fortress buildings. They all seemed connected to each other, like units of branching stone blocks. They all followed Blaze up it without complaint, and Trisa brought up the rear. He guided them around a few more turns around the corners of a block-building on top of another. There were doors to someone's home left open occasionally, and Blaze would often wave and call to some people inside it who called and waved back. Then he would take them up a couple more ladders, taking them to the higher and fewer building levels.

Eventually, he came to a double-wide opening with two Gerudo guards in deep red standing at either side with spears. Blaze waved them aside and quickly assured them about Rontu's presence there, and they descended down a short flight of steps into a wide hall. The farther they went in the more often lanterns came to light them on the walls. Link at first thought it was fire, but it was white fairy light. Not a real fairy like Navi or anything. It was a type of magic that simply created light.

Blaze pointed to these, in fact, and looked behind his shoulder at the group, a charming smile moving his tan features. "I tell you one thing about having Hylians around that is nice, all the magic you guys do sure makes it easier to keep up on the lighting."

Link remembered, not many Gerudos could do magic. It was a lot more rare than it was with Hylians. Only a select few of their people could perform magic at all, and very few could do it expertly. Ganondorf Dragmire being one of those.

Blaze chuckled, "Not that I didn't like Hylians before. Though … I do not think all of you actually are Hylians."

His bronze eyes settled on Elzira, who caught his gaze with her green-blue ones. She would stand out the most, other than Rontu, for many reasons. Her skin was a light bronze tan, not quite as dark as the Gerudo, but still obviously so compared to a Hylian. Her ears were pointed more like a Hylians, but shorter, and her hair was raven black. Not only this, but Elzira had always had an otherworldly beauty about her. She moved with a strange flowing grace that reminded Link of the great fairies. He had come to know by visiting the wood elves in their home in Kelu Forest, that all wood elves seemed blessed with features that were easy on the eyes and with a natural grace.

She smiled back at him and answered, "You are right. Kira and I are not Hylians."

Blaze slowed up his pace so that he could walk next to her. He turned to her slightly as they walked, that charming smile still shaping his lips. His eyes lingered softly around her face and eyes. "Aye, if I had a guess … I would say you have fairy blood."

Elzira gave a musical laugh that seemed to come from her belly, but turned her head back to look at him.

"My, such a compliment. I thank you," said Elzira. "But I am afraid not. I am a Slyvan, otherwise known as a wood elf. We come from the same … origin land as the Drow. Kira is half Slyvan and half human."

Blaze glanced at Kira, giving her the same roguish and charming smile. "I see … You know, I didn't really get to introduce myself before. I'm Blaze Dragmire."

"Crown prince to the throne, once he wants to take it up anyway," piped Trisa, coming up from the back to walk next to Kira. "He's already of age, but he's been putting it off."

Blaze's brow furrowed at his sister, and he dropped his charming smile. "It's not good to switch leadership when we're starting a rebellion, ya know."

Kira gave a "Heh" and then said, "What's the matter, scared of the responsibility?"

Link cringed inwardly at her directness. Her words weren't really cruel in tone. Kira just had the habit of being so truthful, that she hit others over the head with the bluntness of her words. However, Blaze didn't seem upset by it. He smiled, his bronze eyes staying on her face, tipping his head slightly to the side as he stared across Elzira to her. He almost seemed amused, actually. Those eyes twinkled with humor.

"I like you," he said, matter-of-factly. "Don't beat around the bush, do you? Well, you're right. Some people were made for power and leadership, and I'm just not one of those people. The only reason I'm crown prince is because I have a penis. Otherwise, it would have been Trisa next in line, not me. There's plenty of people who don't want me to be king anyway."

"But why would Trisa-san be next in line for the throne?" asked Link, his brow furrowing as he looked to Blaze.

The Gerudo prince turned his head to look at him. He raised a brow questioningly at Link for a moment, and then his eyes widened with realization for a short moment and then he looked ahead again as he said, "Oh, that would be because Trisa and I share the same father."

Link missed a step as Blaze took them up a flight of stairs. He stumbled but then caught up with Blaze as they went up.

"Wh-what …? But I thought Nabooru-san hated Ganondorf," said Link, staring at Blaze who continued to look ahead as they climbed the steps.

Blaze nodded calmly as they came to the top landing of the stairs. "Yeah, she did. It's a long story really but not really mine to tell. You should ask her sometime. Really, I'm sure she wouldn't mind telling you if you ask."

Link went quiet, wondering about this. Why would she have a child with Ganondorf? It didn't sound like the situation with Blaze's mother. No, he was sure she hadn't been raped. Blaze didn't make it sound like that. It sounded like she had agreed to it for some reason. He didn't know if he could really ask her about it. Trisa seemed to agree that it was her mother's story to tell for she stayed quiet but cheerful as they passed through the hall. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to bother her that they mentioned it.

"I still don't get it," said Kira. "Why would she be next in line if you were female? You're still older, right?"

The hall they were in lead them directly to some double doors, which Blaze opened wide to let everyone pass through after him. These doors gave away to a short but wide entrance hall of some kind, at the end of which long purple drapes were tied to the side of another doorway that lead into a bigger room.

"Oh, the complexities of Gerudo life," he chuckled almost wearily. "See, my mother was a common Hylian woman. You probably don't know yet, because you've never been here before, but Gerudo usually only give birth to a male every hundred years or so. That was my father, traditionally. Normally, Gerudos mate with Hylian men to continue our race. So you could say, we're all 'half Hylian.' So when a male is born, he mates with a female Gerudo, and that female child is what my people call a 'pure blood Gerudo.'"

They walked into what seemed like a large lounge room. It was rectangular, and they entered at the short end of the room, so that it extended out before them and at the other end was a great gaping opening to a large balcony area. There were more drapes at the balcony way's sides that were tied back so that they could see the view. Closer to the balcony's side of the room was an arrangement of cushy looking sofas and arm chairs of deep rich colors and velvet soft material around a big circular coffee table, almost big enough to be a very short table. It was made of a deep dark wood. Under it was a plush rug.

Doors, tapestries, paintings, ornamental animal skulls and bones with feathers, beads, and string lined the side walls to their left and right. To their immediate right was a fireplace set into the same wall as the doorway they came through. Set in front of this was another rug, a sofa and two arm chairs, as well as a stack of wood next to the fireplace.

Blaze stepped into the room as naturally as he had guided them all this time. Link stared. He had never really stayed long at the fortress before. When he had, it had been in a jail cell, for he had not been welcome at the time. Kira arched a brow, lips pensive. Elzira looked around with great interest. Rontu looked unimpressed as usual. Blaze continued to speak as he brought them over to the main lounge area. On the large coffee table sat bread, fruits, butter, milk, preserves, and a couple big water bowls with hand towels to the sides, for washing up.

"So my little sister there is the 'pure blood,' not me," said Blaze. Trisa rolled her eyes. She didn't seem to care much for being called this. Blaze went on. "The pure blood is supposed to be the next ruler after the male dies. Then her blood line rules until the next male is born, and then a female Gerudo from that direct line is supposed to mate with him. You see how it works?"

Kira sat down slowly onto one of the sofas that circled the table as she looked to Blaze too. "Yeah … so Nabooru had to be from the blood line of the male before your father, right?"

Blaze nodded, taking a seat as well. Trisa slipped into the one next to him.

"Jeez, blood sure is important to your people," said Kira with a raised eyebrow.

"Some of them. Those are the ones that don't really want me to be king."

"So let me guess. Males normally don't ever touch Hylian women, so there was some kind of fluke, and you were born a second male within the same hundred years as the first," said Kira. Her hands reached up to start taking off her breast plate, but her gaze stayed with Blaze.

"Yeah, you're sure quick," said Blaze with another pleased smile. He did seem to like Kira, though he didn't look at her with the same soft gaze that he eyed Elzira with.

Kira continued to look at him thoughtfully as she took off her armor. Link helped himself to a bowl of water and towel to wash his face with. He sat down next to her, and Elzira sat on Kira's other side. They sat with the royal siblings to Elzira's right, so that Blaze sat in the sofa next to hers. Rontu hadn't sat down, however. He moved over to the balcony opening as they talked.

"So you've got to have some supporters, right?" asked Kira, stripping herself of the blue metal that covered her body. As she did, a black, close-fitting suit underneath began to reveal itself. It hugged her figure and seemed to be made out of some kind of elastic material.

"Yeah," said Blaze conversationally. "Some thought a second male was a sign of the goddess's blessing, but then some were sure it was a curse sent by the Hylian woman who birthed me, and I would bring death and chaos to the Gerudo."

Kira looked up at him as she took off a metal boot. She gave him a smirk and a searching glance of her eyes. "What do you think?"

"Me?" asked Blaze. He shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "I think I'm a man, and that's all."

Kira smiled. It seemed like she respected Blaze too. She continued to work in silence for a while as she took her armor off and washed. She sighed after being relieved of the heavy and undoubtedly hot armor. Nothing like a hot desert sun and metal to getting you sweating. Link and Elzira ate after washing their faces, necks, and hands. It wasn't until Blaze picked up a grape that Rontu's hand closed over his wrist. Blaze gave a jump, because he hadn't seen or heard Rontu come up behind him and lean over the sofa before he could put the grape in his mouth.

"If you know there are people who don't want you in power, then how can you be sure that isn't poisoned?" asked Rontu in his cold deep voice.

Blaze stared at him, head turned, his mouth slightly open. The others stared at their food, suddenly weary.

"Is that your favorite?" Rontu asked.

Blaze nodded, still staring at Rontu but this time with his brows furrowed as though with confusion. With his other hand, the drow stole the grape from the prince's fingers.

"Your habits will be the death of you, should your enemies know them. That's why I wouldn't worry about the rest of the food."

Blaze frowned but raised an eyebrow. Rontu was still holding the grape pinched between his fingers, but he had released Blaze after taking it. "You know, Nabooru has thought of this before. This food will have been carefully prepared by our trusted—"

"People you _think_ you can trust," interrupted Rontu dismissively. "That will be the death of you as well. Trust only yourself, your sister, and Nabooru with your food preparation. Though I would still be weary of where you store your food, if I were you. That aside, this food was sitting here for a while unattended. I didn't see any servants or slaves nearby—"

"We don't have slaves here," interjected Blaze, talking over Rontu.

The drow paused, raised one white eyebrow, and said, "Well … that's interesting … All the same. I didn't see any servants just barely leaving from settling all this food down. So there was a gap in which it was left alone in here. That time in which, someone could have come in and poisoned it."

Then Rontu took a nimble off the grape. Blaze's eyebrows raised in surprise, though he didn't look particularly worried. Link was sure he was only shocked that Rontu was testing the food for him. The drow sat for a moment, tasting the grape. His gold eyes stared at nothing blankly, as if he were deep in thought and not risking his life by eating a piece of possibly poisoned fruit. After a moment, he put the rest in his mouth and gave Blaze a nod. The Gerudo smirked, and everyone relaxed in their seats.

"Don't mind him," said Kira with a smirk. "He used to be an assassin, so he still thinks like one."

"I wasn't really worried about it for a reason," said the crown prince with a shrug. "The Crones haven't tried to kill me for a long time. Since I think they know I'm not all that excited about being king. They're probably hoping I'll give up on it … which I will. So there's nothing to worry about."

Trisa frowned next to him when he mentioned giving up the crown. She sat with her legs bent up against her chest, her feet on the sofa, and her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Still," said Rontu. "Until that moment, when they can be sure you have officially given up any right to the crown, you are still a threat to them. Any length of peace they give you just breeds a false sense of safety. Thinking of it from their point of view, I would have tried to kill you the moment you were born."

Blaze just chuckled, irony in this sound. He was still turned to stare up at Rontu behind him. "They did, actually. They wanted to sacrifice me to Din."

"They still might be trying."

"You wanna know what I think?" asked Blaze.

Rontu stared impassively, waiting.

"I think you just wanted my grape."

It went dead quiet. Kira stared, having finished taking off all her armor, and was holding a piece of bread. Link and Elzira did as well. Rontu stared at Blaze and raised one single white brow slowly. The Gerudo prince sighed. Trisa started to laugh, but tried to muffle it with her hand.

"Rontu-san, it was a joke," explained Blaze, still looking up at him imploringly.

Rontu still stared stoically at him. Trisa broke in a fit of giggled, until she was just shaking silently with laughter on the sofa. Kira and Elzira joined in, and before Link knew it, he was smiling too. Yet, he still didn't feel very much like laughing. He was very tired, and all this was still so … strange.

The laughter faded and Blaze asked, "Is it alright if I call you Rontu?"

Rontu shrugged. "I don't care what you call me."

"You sure have a lot of cheerful thoughts, don't you?"

"I like to be prepared."

"Kira-san said you were an assassin … were you in the empire?" asked Blaze. His tone was still fairly casual, though there was a careful note to it.

"Yes," answered Rontu, again without inflection.

"We're aware there are ranks in the empire, usually titled by certain colors. Green, Blue, Purple, Silver, Gold, and Scarlet being the highest ranking for a soldier," said Blaze. He raised a brow then at Rontu. "Which were you?"

"Scarlet."

The room went a little quiet at this. Trisa stared up at Rontu carefully, and Blaze raised his other brow with that. Kira looked up from her food, watching the two siblings carefully. Link looked downward. Scarlets were particularly fearsome, he knew, because most had to literally fight their way to the top, and being at the top was a constant struggle for survival, for there was always someone trying to kill the higher ranks for power or some other purpose that benefited them. Link wasn't sure if Blaze and Trisa knew that, but they still seemed to know what most Scarlets were like.

At that moment, Khaz and Faely walked into the lounge. Everyone looked up at this. Khaz seemed … normal. Like nothing had happened down at the stables. It seemed someone had gotten around to healing the bump on his head from where Rontu had struck him. He looked as cheerful as he usually did, though his smile did falter when his eyes fell on Rontu. He soon looked away from him.

"I'm starving," said Khaz, and he walked over to the coffee table and sat down. He sat a little farther away from everyone as he started to washed his face too. "So … What's been happening?"

"Just having my food checked for poison by Rontu-san here," said Blaze cheerfully.

Khaz looked up and quirked a brow at Blaze, but the gaze eventually found its way to Rontu. "Well, isn't that sweet of him …"

"I have a higher tolerance for poisons and drugs than others. It wouldn't have killed me as fast it would the rest of you. Therefore, my chances of survival are greater," said Rontu monotonously. "Especially since we have your sister around."

Khaz's brow dropped into a dead glare. Rontu's face remained as impassive as his tone, yet his words still seemed to be goading Khaz. Those gold eyes stared straight back into that blue-eyed glare. Then the door opened again. Passing through the entrance hall and into the lounge was Malon and Leita.

Malon was wearing deep red that matched her hair. She wore loose leggings that draped off her hips and breezed around her legs. A maroon sash was tied around her hips. Her top had only one strap over her right shoulder. It hugged her figured and trailed down the opposite side of the strap, draping only over the left side of her mid-drift. This left the right side exposed. She had silver jewelry; an intricate choker around her neck made of various chain patterns, ending with one pink tear-shape gem at it pointed mail-tip. A silver spiral brace wrapped around her left bicep. Bracelets dangled around her wrists, and there was a flower hairpin made of silver petals and another pink stone in the center pinning back some of her hair, which had been combed to mostly one side that caused her bangs to wave over the left side of her face and eyes. Lighter make-up dusted her eyelids with a faint color, slightly paler than her own skin with another touch of glimmering silver. Her lips had been painted maroon.

It went quiet again as everyone stared at Malon. Until then, they had only known her more ragged appearance. Both Khaz and Blaze stared with raised eyebrows. Malon stared back at them all, undaunted. Then she raised a singular brow.

"Well, you don't all have to look so surprised," she said, arms folding cross her chest.

Blaze chuckled, his eyes surveying this new Malon. "Well, well … come sit with us then."

Malon and Leita walked over. Malon chose the seat next to Link, and Leita chose the same sofa as her brother. Malon still ended up sitting to Khaz's right as Leita was at his left and closer to Trisa, who still sat on a separate couch with Blaze. Khaz's eyes had followed Malon as she walked over, and he was still looking at her now with his dark eyebrows raised. It seemed like she was doing her best to ignore him, but eventually she turned her head and stared back with slight annoyance wrinkling her brow.

Khaz smiled his boyish charm from before. "You're cute under all the grim."

"And you're a pig under the smile," replied Malon coldly.

Blaze cringed but with a chuckle. "Ouch."

Khaz raised his brows in innocent confusion. He leaned back in his seat, but kept staring at Melon. "Did I do something to upset you, Romani-san?"

"Yeah," said Malon, her cold stare unrelenting. "You're a controlling, narrow-minded pig."

Khaz's brows knitted together, but he still seemed confused by her words. Most likely, he was just wondering how he managed to give her that impression of him.

"I didn't appreciate how you treated Nyzento-san or Leita-san earlier," Malon clarified.

Kira turned to look at Malon cross Link, bread in her mouth. Elzira also leaned over to stare. Blaze also gazed with mild interest. Rontu watched at Malon, brows together again as if he were confused by her. Link knew why it upset Malon. She knew drow were not all bad down to the very last one. He knew her faith in Jaek supported that. He was glad she trusted in Rontu as well. Though, he wished there wasn't so much conflict. Link liked both Khaz and Rontu. He felt bad for Khaz earlier, despite his being rude to Rontu. It just seemed like he was something of … an outcast. That Gerudo guard earlier had expressed such loathing for him, and then Khaz seemed to get off on the wrong foot with everyone else. Malon had been cold and guarded with him from the beginning.

Yet Khaz seemed unbothered, perhaps even perfectly comfortable with the animosity directed at him. It all seemed to just roll off him with that smile of his, or he just didn't respond to it. Even now, with Malon's blunt and harsh words, he just frowned softly at her, still looking confused.

"Oh …" said Khaz, as he looked down for a moment, and then he looked up at her again. "You just escaped enslavement from Lon Lon Ranch, and you're telling me you have no problem with dark elves?"

"Yup," said Malon, raising a brow at him coolly. "They're people, like us, who have both good and evil in them. Just look at the Gerudo. Years ago we were locked in a civil war with them. Ganondorf Dragmire went about slaughtering Shiekahs left and right, sticking their bodies and heads on poles and left them as a reminder to those who would remain loyal to king Daphnes Nohansen. How many Gerudos believed in Ganondorf's cause back then? A vast many. Now, the Gerudo have gathered up Hylian survivors, saving them, providing them with food, clothes, and shelter, and all the while plotting a secret rebellion against the Drow Empire.

"I'm sure Nyzento-san has his reasons for being here. Whatever those are, they are his own, and I will honor that. I trust Link-kun's word as well as Nabooru-san's faith in that word."

It was quiet for a moment after this speech. It was broken only by a short, bitter chuckle from Rontu. They all looked up at him. He remained standing behind Blaze's sofa. He crossed his arms.

"You're naïve," he said, staring straight at Malon. "Bodies and heads on pikes? That's cute. But who am I to say? Perhaps it really was horrible. How many years had Gerudos held that blood thirsty attitude? A couple generations? My people have been this way for more than a thousand years. That gives one plenty of time to hone the art of cruelty and deceit. The only arts my people believe are worth learning."

"I know that," said Malon, staring calm and sturdy against his gold eyes. "But Jaek-san believed … he believed yours and his people could change."

Rontu frowned. "Who is 'Jaek'?"

"Jaek Wypax, he was the drow who protected me and many other slaves. He pretended to be our master, but he treated us like people."

"He was probably just deceiving you," said Rontu dismissively. "Treat you kindly for years, gain your trust, and send you off to sniff out any traitors and rebellions."

Malon's brows furrowed at this, but she did not seem to turn icy the way she did with Khaz. "No, I believe him."

"You're underestimating the cunning and patience of drow," said Rontu curtly.

Kira sighed, "And you always think someone is plotting something or poisoning someone."

Rontu narrowed his gold eyes at Kira. "At least when it comes to my own people, I am right."

Kira shrugged. "I found you in the streets of Delu, didn't I? I had this hunch that this drow kid wasn't so bad, and here he is with us today."

"Well, you've never been a bright one."

Kira laughed heartily.

They were then interrupted again by more people entering the room. This time it was Nabooru, followed by Zelda and Impa. Link stood up immediately, his eyes going to Impa, his old mentor. She looked just the same as ever. Seven years gone again, and yet she never seemed to change. Her stoic red eyes found him, and, with a reassuring touch to Zelda's shoulder, she departed the princess's side. Link walked around the sofa and met her on the way there. When they did, he leaned in and they pressed their foreheads together in greeting, holding extending an arm with a hand that cupped the backs of each other's heads. It was the way of the Sheikah, and it was a greeting Link rather liked. He closed his eyes as his forehead pressed gently against Impa's. He had missed her. He could already feel her warm, ground strength in just being near her again.

They parted, and Impa's eyes smiled at him even if her lips did not. Those red eyes appraised him for a moment, still at arms length with her hand at his neck. She touched a finger to one of the silver earrings she had given him before he left Hyrule. "Link-kun … you look the same as ever."

Link smiled softly, feeling tears come to his eyes. They often had the same thoughts. Impa was one of those people that seemed to know what he was thinking without words. She was a person of few words herself. He avoided her eyes after a moment, afraid of shedding tears if he met that gaze for too long.

"Ah …" said Impa. Yes, she had seen it. "But the years have been difficult all the same … Remember, it was not your fault. You are always a symbol of hope to us, Link-kun. A sign that lets us know that relief will come soon."


	6. The Task Force

**Author's Note:** I almost forgot to answer some comment/review questions here.

For the guy called Chad and it seems a lot of others, yeah, I'm continuing with this. Chapter 18 is kinda of a totally different chapter now. The story is getting a lot longer and there are going to be more chapters than there was before. But as for the events after the original Chapter 18, you'll have to wait until I reach that point again in this version of the story.

I reread my old version a couple days ago xD My writing was so bad, but it was nostalgic to see it again.

I know for a lot of you the Japanese suffixes seem weird, but I'm sure in time you'll adjust. And if ya don't ... you'll deal ^^ Sorry, I just favor it, so I'm going to keep it.

Anyways, thank you all for your reviews, comments, and praise. Please keep reviewing as it keeps me motivated to write the next chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Six:  
The Task Force**

Link wished they would stop saying that about him. That he was some symbol of hope. That things would get better. But that just wasn't enough for him. Because things only got better to get worse again. Termina and Sekin had been difficult for him as he learned in those lands that he could not save everyone. The zora warrior of the Great Bay died, leaving Link to recover his stolen offspring. Kafei was never returned to his adult form. Tarrowco was dead, and Rai went mad from a demon in his head.

There was no easy out this time either. Nothing could be returned to normal. Not now that the Sacred Realm, the Master Sword, and the Ocarina of Time had nothing to do with this. There was no going back. There was no getting Talon back. There was no erasing the hard pain in Malon's eyes.

What could he possibly do to make things better? His gaze slid down, away from Impa's.

Thundering foot steps woke Link from his heavy reverie. Not just Link, but everyone looked up, hearing these steps that were heavy and yet approaching fast. The doors to the room were banged open, as if feather-light, and in stomped Darunia.

The Gorons were a strange race. Their backs were like rock, tough and hard, almost like a turtle's shell. The rest of their skin was also rather firm and leathery, not easily pierced or cut. Not many of them had hair, but Darunia did. It surrounded his head and face like a wire-thick main. It was very coarse and bristly, a light tan compared to the darker earthy brown of his body, which was massive in muscle and height. He was several inches taller than Rontu.

Upon his noisy arrival, he set his black beady eyes upon Link. His face at first was grim and stoic, but it split into a proud grin once he saw Link. He stormed over in a few quick strides and snapped Link into a one-armed hug that squished him to his side.

"NII-CHAN!" Darunia boomed. His huge hand, the size of one of the washing bowls ruffled Link's head, knocking his hat off and disheveling his hair. Link felt all the air been crushed out of him, deflated and unable to inflate again. Goron hugs were not his preference. "It's good to have you back!"

The good thing about Darunia was that he didn't hold the hugs for too long. Soon he was setting Link back on his feet with one last thudding slap to his back that nearly knocked him on the ground. Link caught his breath and took a moment to pick up his hat.

He looked up to Darunia through messy bangs and gave him a single nod.

This seemed to amuse him, for the chief boomed out a great laugh. "You're the same as ever, Nii-chan."

The same, huh? Link didn't really feel that way, but subtleties generally escaped Darunia's notice. He answered, "Hm, you as well."

It was somewhat comforting that Nabooru, Impa, and Darunia all seemed to be generally the same as before. They were all older and more experienced than he was, and that was always comforting as well. He could think of no one better to help him in all of this than the sages themselves.

Link turned to look at the rest of the group. The majority looked slightly ruffled by Darunia's brash entrance. Rontu seemed calm except for the fact that he still had his hand on the hilt of his katana. His gold and analytical eyes were narrowed with caution as he studied Darunia. Kira stared at the goron with an almost bemused and blinking expression. Malon peeked almost shyly from over the back of her sofa at him. Khaz, too, was slightly hunched against his seat. Leita hid against her brother's side. Elzira and Blaze only appeared serene. Trisa had just finished her giggles. Link quickly took his seat again as he stuffed his hat back onto his head.

"Well, I think since we're all here now," began Nabooru, walking over to the group, acting as if nothing but a strong breeze had entered the room, "we should all introduce ourselves again. I am Nabooru Shahoma, Chief of the Gerudo tribe and leader of the Desert Rebellion. This," she pointed to Darunia, who beamed at them all proudly and crossed his arms over his chest, "is Darunia, Chief of the Goron tribe."

She moved, taking steps toward Impa and placing a hand on her shoulder as she spoke, "This is Anei Impa, the last of the Sheikah tribe, sworn protector of the Hylian royal family."

Nabooru moved to Zelda. "Zelda Nohansen, Princess of Hyrule and the Hylians."

She paced over to Faely, "Faely Taewin, Weapons Master of the Fortress and my second in command."

Nabooru then gestured over to Blaze and Trisa, "Blaze Dragmire, my adopted son and Crown Prince of the Gerudo Thieves, and Trisa Shahoma, my daughter."

She stopped and looked over to Khaz, raising an eyebrow. He looked up and seemed to catch her drift, so he said with a charming smile, "I'm Khaz Serwen of no significance, and this is my sister, Leita, the most talented mage in the Fortress."

Of course, Khaz always seemed to speak for Leita, always introducing her in this way. Leita, no doubt, was too shy to intentionally call attention to herself by doing her own introduction. She would probably have mumbled too quietly for them to hear. Leita flushed and hid her face in Khaz's shoulder when he said she was the most talented mage. However, Link found how Khaz introduced himself as odd. He said, "of no significance." It was like he didn't see himself of value unless it was as his sister's "morale support" as he had said to the guard who verbally attacked him earlier. But his tone and inflection when he said it was light, cheerful, and confident. It almost seemed like Khaz was just being witty, so maybe Link was making too much of it.

Malon was sitting next to Khaz, so it seemed it was her turn to introduce herself again. She flushed lightly on her cheeks, tensing up straight in her seat as she said, "Malon Romani, daughter of Talon Romani, the late owner of Lon Lon Ranch."

Link looked up as it seemed it was now his turn, but Nabooru dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "We all know who you are, Link, you don't need to introduce yourself. The only reason we all are gathering now is because you have brought us together."

Link nodded and then looked to Kira, who was the next in the circle. Kira smiled at everyone, "I'm Kira Greenthorne. I come from Sekin, from the kingdom of Ranelu, and I've been from the Ranelu plains to the forests of Kelu, to the Desert of Suu, which is beyond the Spirit Mountain borders, which is where the empire hails from. I lived among the dark elves in their main capital, Delu, since I was fifteen summers. I know a lot about them, but not as much as some others here." She ended with a smile that she directed at Rontu, which he ignored mostly.

Next was Elzira. She smiled her serene smile at them as she said, "My name is Elzira Silverleaf, I am the princess of the wood elves who make their home in Kelu Forest of Ranelu."

Blaze's jaw went slack with awe at this news. His eyes locked onto the beautiful wood elf next to him. "You're … you're a princess?"

Elzira giggled mildly, it was neither girlish nor meek as she smiled mischievous slyness back at him. "Yes, I am."

A lazy smirk slide into Blaze's face, his eyes heavy with a happy admiration. However, the direction of the introductions seemed to have stopped, as Rontu had never taken a seat in the lounge area. He stood still by the balcony archway. Eyes went to him, so the tall drow turned to face them partially. His gold eyes naturally heavy-lidded and impassive as he looked to them all.

"Rontu Nyzento, ex-Scarlet Dread Fang of Lolth and the empire. I was known as Emperor Sheinron's right hand Fang."

Silence hit the room like a heavy stone to the floor. If not all eyes were on Rontu before, they were now. Even Blaze had torn his eyes away from Elzira to stare fixedly at the drow after this statement that was spoken monotonously. Nabooru had her intense gaze locked on Rontu. It was almost a hungry look. Link recognized it as that he had something that she wanted. Link looked around the room nervously. It was true. Rontu had been at one of the highest positions of the elite warriors of the empire. It had still been a rather recent change that Rontu had abandoned the empire.

Nabooru wasted little time in breaking the silence. "I know that you came here looking for Link. I'm not entirely sure why nor do I know how long it is that you had planned to be in Hyrule. Never the less …" Nabooru's sensual stare never left Rontu as she paced around the lounge sofas closer to him, her steps measured and leisurely. "I have things to offer you. You're exactly what I need right now: an inside view of the empire, their culture and practically everything about them. Who else better to inform us of the intricacies of the Drow Empire than a dark elf?"

Link peeked over at Khaz, across Malon. As expected, there was a deep and angry furrow in his brow and a displeased frown on his lips. Khaz had missed the fact that Rontu had been a solider of the empire earlier. It was a fact Link had been hoping Khaz wouldn't have to find out if it could be helped. If Khaz didn't like Rontu before, this news wasn't going to endear him to the Hylian at all, neither was the idea of asking this drow for help as Nabooru was doing.

However, Blaze interrupted, raising an eyebrow at her. "Oh yes, I'm sure the Crones will be thrilled that you're recruiting a drow into the rebellion. I'm sure they've already heard by now that you've let one walk freely among us in the Fortress—Not that I have anything against Rontu-san. The fact is that it puts us in a vulnerable position."

"Yes, I know," replied Nabooru, only looking away from Rontu for a brief moment to look to her son instead. "But it is a necessary risk."

"Excuse me," said Kira, raising a hand shortly to interrupt, "but this is the second time I've heard about these 'Crones,' but I have no idea who they are or why they are a threat."

"Right, the Crones are …" Blaze began, pausing to find the words.

Rontu filled in the blank with, "They're like your high priestesses, correct?"

Blaze looked up thoughtfully, "Well, yeah, actually. They are the spiritual leaders of the Gerudo. They're also supposed to be the advisors of whoever is in power, but … they have their own political interests and beliefs about who should be in power."

"Riight," said Kira, understanding ringing in her voice and eyes, "and they're the ones who don't want you to be king because you're not a pure-blood Gerudo."

Blaze nodded, "Exactly, the Crones are these old hags who are among the few of our people who can do magic and can do it fairly well too."

Link was surprised he knew so little about the Gerudo. He had never heard about this before, but it was starting to remind him of the two witches he had defeated in order to save and awaken Nabooru as the Sage of Spirit. As if reading his mind, Nabooru said, "They are also known as the Rova Sisterhood. There is a total of six positions available in the sisterhood. Those who are accepted into the sisterhood disown their original names and claim the new one of the position that was open. They are considered holy, chosen by Din to have such powers. Many are descendents from old 'Pure' bloodlines, from the kings of the past."

"Rova?" said Link, aghast. "You mean like Twinrova?"

Nabooru nodded solemnly to him. "Exactly, the sisterhood was formed by the ancient Koume Rova and Kotake Rova, the twin Rova sisters. They were the most powerful sorceresses to have been born to the Gerudo. Their original positions in the sisterhood were as the Fire Crone and the Water Crone. There's also the Forest Crone, Terra Rova; Light Crone, Luma Rova; Shadow Crone, Letuma Rova; and Spirit Crone, Asna Rova. The current Fire Crone is Navita Rova, and the Water Crone is Pluvia Rova."

"Like the Sages," concluded Link, and Nabooru nodded. He was aware that both Khaz and Malon were looking at them. He was certain neither of them knew about the Sages exactly. They were sort of a secret part of the Sacred Realm.

"They worshipped Ganondorf like a god," said Blaze, his gaze also far more serious and solemn as he spoke of the Crones. "In fact, they still worship him. And really, the Gerudo are split politically. Between me and Nabooru and the Crones. Also, the empire invading and taking over Hyrule has made it even more crucial that we maintain political power in the Fortress, because only then can we continue a secret rebellion and help out the Hylians. Of course, helping out what most of our people believe are our old enemies is another factor. We're trying to unify the races of Hyrule so that we can kick the empire with all we have, but it won't work unless the Gerudo help, because right now we're the only ones the drow will not attack. We need all the supporters we can get among the Gerudo."

The solemn mood seemed to spread quickly over the others. Link could see why it was so tense among the Gerudo and other races. There was so much at stake if the Gerudo did not give their support.

Kira then said, "So, the Gerudos and Hylians used to be at war before this?"

"Yes," answered Nabooru. "Years before the empire invaded. There was a civil war in Hyrule. Even before that war, back in ancient times, there was the original war. The war that determined Hylians as the official rulers of Hyrule and the other races' obligation to serve the royal family. They had banished the Gerudo to the waste lands, and there we suffered for decades upon decades, until Ganondorf came into power. That was when he taught us to be thieves, to steal from those who had taken everything from us. We gained resources and our numbers grew. Ganondorf had given our people hope and new strength that we had not seen for ages. It was easy for all of us to trust him. I, myself, had once great respect and love for him."

Nabooru's eyes became soft with a bitter sweet ache as she gazed down. "He had once been my greatest friend. I suppose it was that love that blinded me to what he was becoming. After all we had suffered, it was … delicious to listen to him as he told us _we_ were the superior race, and that all others should bow down and serve us. That we had a right to take back what had been rightfully ours. That we could end our suffering and punish those who had condemned us to it. Thus, the Civil War began in Hyrule."

Some new pieces fell into place, and Link remembered what Blaze had said earlier, that Trisa's conception was a long story that was only Nabooru's to tell. Still, Link wasn't sure if he could really ask her more about it. It was so personal and painful to Nabooru.

"We were defeated again, and there has been peace in Hyrule since, until the empire that is," Nabooru finished.

"But what happened to Ganondorf?" asked Kira. She was leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees.

It went silent in the room, and all the Sages, Zelda, and Link looked to each other. Nabooru looked to Zelda and asked, "Well … it is yours to share, you are Zelda Nohansen, princess of Hyrule, keeper of the Sacred Realm."

Zelda nodded quietly, her expression as tranquil and unreadable as ever. Link stared at her. This meant they were all going to learn who he was. The Hero of Time. But would they believe the story? The story of a time that had never come to pass, except for all of the Chosen? Zelda looked to him, her eyes gazing softly into his.

"That is … unless Link-kun would rather not. I give this choice to him."

Link tore his gaze from Zelda's to glance around at everyone who now looked to him. He didn't really mind, except that most of them would not believe the story, though it would explain so much. He looked back to Zelda after a moment and simply nodded, then he looked down at his hands, which he laced together between his knees. He was so tired, but there was a lot that needed to be said.

"Before I begin, I must request that all of you vow to never repeat what I am about to tell you to anyone outside this room without my permission …"

Zelda then began the story about the Hero of Time and the Sacred Realm. Link spent most of this time trying to keep his eyes open. None of it was new to him, and he was so very tired. They had stayed up the whole night to rescue Zelda and bring her back to the Fortress. Before he knew it, he had slouched in his seat, arms crossed over his middle, and his chin drooped to his chest.

A light and gentle hand on his shoulder awoke him from his dozing. Link jerked his head up sleepily and found they were all staring at him. He was vaguely thankful that he was too exhausted to care. He still avoided looking directly at anyone else. He looked up to find that hand was Zelda's. She smiled down at him softly. There was silence in the room again.

It was broken by Khaz's voice. "How can you expect us to believe a story like that?"

The disbelief, Link was prepared for it, and it was unsurprising that it was coming from Khaz. Link didn't really take it personally. It was a hard story to believe.

Zelda shrugged and replied calmly, "It is up to you if you want to believe it or not. It was simply an explanation."

It went quiet again, and Khaz didn't say anything else about it. Link avoided looking at Malon at all, even though she sat right next to him. He didn't know what she would think of him now or what it was that she would believe. It seemed to carry more weight when he thought about her. Kira, Rontu, and Elzira were not childhood friends like she was. They were not native to Hyrule. The story wasn't as important to them as it was to Malon because of that.

"In any case," said Nabooru, taking the floor yet again, "There are other things we need to discuss right now. Yes, allowing Rontu-san in the Fortress and the rebellion is risky, but the rebellion has already been developing for seven years now. It is a little too late for the Gerudo to back out now. Not that it would be impossible. In fact, it would be easy for us to round up all the Hylians and Gorons and hand them over to the empire, if political power were to exchange hands. But it would take more than Rontu-san to do that."

"Right, well, it's not like you haven't made a mistake like that before," said Khaz curtly, interjecting into the conversation yet again. Link had a hard time keeping up with Khaz's moods. He was all happy and confident most of the time, but the instant Rontu was brought into the picture, Khaz turned rather nasty at the drop of a hat. The anger and bitterness was strong in his voice, and his dark blue eyes glared resentfully at Nabooru. "But of course, it wasn't _you_ who had to pay for it then, so I guess it's no concern of yours who ends up suffering for it again if it turns out sour."

It was like a shadow passed over them. Nabooru's spirit itself seemed to grow heavy and dim in her eyes. She kept eye contact with Khaz but said nothing. Link noticed that Blaze seemed to turn into impassive stone, but his eyes stayed down, and he did not look at Khaz. For once, distress made Trisa shift restless in her seat. Her young eyes tensed at the brow, and she looked quickly back and forth between her mother and Khaz, as if silently pleading them to stop. But she never said anything.

Leita grabbed at Khaz's shirt and whispered in a sharp breath, "Nii-san! Don't …"

"Now listen," said Darunia sternly, a frown solid on his face. "That's not fair—"

"Don't you talk to me about what's fair," snapped Khaz, cutting the chief off. He did not seem to care that Darunia was triple his size in weight and muscle. His arms remained firmly crossed over his chest as he glowered.

"Hey!" Kira interrupted, her voice raising. "Just what are you all talking about anyway?"

Link was totally lost too. What mistake had Nabooru made before? Who had paid for it? What was Khaz talking about?

"It's none of your business," Khaz answered curtly, not even looking at Kira.

"Then maybe you shouldn't bring it up if you don't even want to bother explaining it to the rest of us," said Kira, her tone getting rather short as well. Her brow narrowing in at Khaz but with one brow raised.

"I think," said Faely, walking forward, "That this is quite enough for now. Firstly, it is Nabooru's decision. Secondly, we must see if the offer is even accepted."

Eyes went now to Rontu and Nabooru, and Khaz remained sullen but quiet. The Gerudo chief regained her usual spirit as she looked to Rontu. "I need your talents. _All_ of your talents. No doubt, you are a skilled warrior and you are a native to the empire. I need your insight. I am sure your friends are very skilled as well and also know quite a bit about the drow. Will you join me? I know our money is probably not worth anything in Sekin, though we have developed a conversion for our currencies with the drow in trading, which we do to keep up appearances. I can offer you other goods and resources in payment for your services to the Rebellion."

Rontu looked to Kira as did Elzira. Kira glanced at the both of them. Then she looked to Nabooru. "Well … I think I speak for all three of us when I say that payment is not necessary. Link helped us in a war against the empire in our own land. Helping him liberate his kingdom is the least we can do in return. That aside, he is our friend, and we would be more than happy to help him. As long as our room and board is taken care of, I think that is enough. We're in." And they all nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to—" began Link, but of course, Kira cut him off first.

"I know we don't _have_ to," said Kira with a smile. "We _want_ to."

"Wonderful," said Nabooru with a mischievous smirk. "Then right here is your new home. See the doors at the sides of the room? Those lead to bed chambers, which you are all free to pick from." She waved over to the left and right walls, which had doors just as she said they did. "I am creating a special task force, a group of my most trusted soldiers; and I am inviting all of you here to be a part of this task force."

"I … I'm in," said Malon next to Link. "If … if you will have me."

"Of course, my dear," said Nabooru with a nod. "You escaped from Lon Lon Ranch, I'm sure you have plenty to contribute on the conditions there. It will be most helpful later. _Any_ information is helpful, and any training in combat you desire will be yours as well."

Khaz stood up, his expression cool. "Well, thanks but no thanks. I'm out."

Link's heart fell, though he knew Khaz would not want to be a part of any group that Rontu was in.

"Actually," said Nabooru, her powerful but heavy eyes lining up with Khaz, her hands going to her hips. "You are going to be on the task force whether you want to be or not. You and Leita are the only ones who don't have a choice in the matter. This is your punishment for going to Hyrule Castle without my permission."

Khaz's jaw dropped in outrage. It seemed he was so angry at this that words failed him. Nabooru did not give him time to find his tongue again. "You and Leita are to go and start packing your rooms immediately and without rest. I will send servants to assist you, but starting today you will move your belongings here, and pick a bed chamber to be yours. The task force will be doing several missions together and working together very closely throughout this war, so it is important for all of you to start acting like a team. So you should all live together and get well acquainted."

"Uh, what about us?" asked Blaze, looking to his mother. Trisa looked up as well, apparently apart of the "us" that Blaze was talking about. It seemed the royal siblings wished to be a part of the task force as well.

"Oh, of course, you two will keep your current living arrangements," said Nabooru. "The only exception."

Khaz closed his mouth finally, his lips becoming a thin line. He then turned sharply and swept out of the room. Leita stood up, gave them all a quick bow, and then ran after her brother. Nabooru paused only brief after this and then continued.

"Your things will be gathered from your mounts and brought up here for you to take to your chambers. I understand you all must be extremely exhausted from your travels. So I will excuse myself. I will be in contact with you all either by servants or Blaze and Trisa."

Nabooru bowed to them all shortly, and then turned to leave. Blaze and Trisa followed her out, as did Darunia. Impa stayed behind with Zelda. No doubt, they had been apart for so long, they would not be parting again so quickly.

Link stood up and randomly picked a door by the end, near a corner by the balcony. He avoided all the eyes of everyone else still left in the room. They knew his story now, but he had no idea if they believed it all. He had no idea what it would make them think and feel about him now. All he knew was that he was too tired to handle any of that right now. He would deal with how things have changed in the early morning when he would be sure to waken. It was still rather early in the day, but Link had traveled and run about in the rain for too long. His body's aches seemed to all flood back into him. His limbs felt like liquid lead, both heavy and a little unstable. He slumped over to the door and opened it. He would organize his things tomorrow. Right then, he just wanted to hit the sheets of the bed in his chamber and fall into a blissful oblivion.


	7. Facing the Day

**Chapter Seven:  
Facing the Day**

Link woke up to find himself lying face-down on the bed in his new chambers with his hair over his face. He woke because somehow he had realized he was drooling on his pillow. Link spent the next five or so minutes turning in his bed, which was very comfortable. He found this odd. The desert was so hot, sleeping was usually uncomfortable. But everything felt normal. As he turned over, he realized he had taken the time to remove his boots, tunic, gauntlets, weapons, hat, and hair-tie before crashing into bed. All of this was mostly on the floor.

The room itself was fairly large. It had a thick, wooden wardrobe with a dressing screen. Why a dressing screen, he wasn't sure. He didn't really expect to have company while he was changing clothes. There was a vanity dresser that highly resembled a large desk with a huge mirror and many drawers. There was a water bowl and pitcher set on it along with his hair-tie. At the foot of his bed was a trunk. Other than that, there wasn't actually much in the room at all. It was dim here, no windows and only light blue faerie lights. He noted that they had been the bright color of a normal flame when he went to bed. He wondered if they changed depending on the time of day.

Link rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He almost felt regret at waking up as part of him did not feel ready to face the day. To put on his clothes and walk out that door into a world of a rebellion, of war. He had done it really only once before; when he was in Sekin. But it seemed like there had always been some kind of path of destiny. Being the Hero of Time had been easy in the fact that he was told the exact steps he needed to carry out in order to save Hyrule: go to the five temples, awaken the sages, add their might to his, and face Ganondorf. Even when saving Termina, he quickly figured out at that he needed to do. He had to cleanse the Guardians of their curse and then on the night of the festival, face Skull Kid. Though steps are often easier said than done.

Sekin had broken him out of his usual pattern. He kind of just got sucked into Kira's problems which became the problems for all of Ranelu. Still, they had formed a plan. Though, those plans hadn't always been guaranteed to work. So maybe, it wouldn't be hard to form one again. Still, when destiny felt so out of reach, Link felt more vulnerable to the possibilities, the outcomes. Sekin made him realize how things didn't always turn out as planned. But it was never as hard in Termina and Sekin, maybe because it wasn't his home. His responsibility. That still loomed over him. Though, if he had never left, what would have become of Termina and Ranelu? There were too many what-if's. It made his head hurt, but no matter what his heart still despaired. Talon gone. So many died, suffered, and were enslaved. And there was no way to reverse that damage.

So with a heavy heart, Link sat up, pushing the covers off himself to stand and face the day. He got dressed and organized his things again. When he stepped outside his room, he found that it was barely just dawn outside the balcony arch. The sky was turning a light blue. Against the wall, next to his door were all his things from his saddle that he had left on Epona yesterday. Nabooru seemed to have had servants collect and send them up to him. There was no one in the lounge room other than himself. So Link turned to examine his things by his door. He supposed he should take this stuff inside his room and organize it too. Link wouldn't say he was a tidy person exactly, but the things he was tidy about were his tools, be they the Lens of Truth or his hookshots. Proper maintenance and storage was important to keep them functioning well.

However, a door creaked open, making Link look up. Malon stepped out of a door across the lounge room. She immediately caught his eye. She was no longer dressed in the garb she had been wearing the day before. Now she wore a dark red, almost maroon, tunic with long sleeves that hugged her slender arms. Over this, she wore a black tunic-vest and a brown leather belt. She wore dark brown leggings and boots. There was no more make-up on her face, and her hair was just parted normally down the middle.

Link's eyes flinched away, and he squatted down quickly to examine his things more closely. He heard Malon's foot steps as she walked across the lounge room floor, closer to him. He kept his head down, staring at his things, picking up a pair of his boots without looking up at her and set them aside. Having just grabbed his Hover boots, he then grabbed his Iron boots and set them next to the other pair. It was then that Malon spoke.

"Um, hey, Link-kun," she said, her voice just behind him and to his right.

Link swallowed, but turned his head up and to the side to look at her. She stood a little nervously, with her hand on her other arm. When he looked up, Malon smiled at him, uncertainty in her eyes but obviously making her best effort here.

"Do you wanna … go for a quick walk with me?"

Link supposed there was no more avoiding this. Of course, Malon would want to talk after hearing what she heard last night. So he nodded and stood up. She smiled again and turned for the door. He followed her out of the lounge room. It was quiet for the first few moments of their walking. He walked next to her, though his eyes only glanced at her once or twice. He waited for her to start, because it was obviously she who had a lot of questions for him. However, she still didn't speak for quite some time. It wasn't until they were back down in the stables with the horses that she finally spoke. When they entered the stables, she turned back to look at Link, who had fallen behind her. She seemed unsure again, her brow slightly worried as she looked at him.

"First, I want you to know that I believe you," she said. "Or Nohansen-sama, I guess."

Link supposed this was a relief, but he still had concerns about what it all meant to her. He remained quiet, waiting for her to continue. He didn't really know what to say, and he was more interested in what she wanted to tell him. Malon watched him for a moment, her blue eyes studying his face carefully before continuing.

"I believe it because … well, a lot of other things make more sense now," said Malon, smiling a shy and almost embarrassed smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. She turned away from him, walking idly closer to one of the horse's stalls. "As a kid, I guess I hadn't questioned it much. Why you always ran around with a sword and shield at ten-years-old. I guess I just assumed you were training to be a knight or something. And I didn't really understand that kids from the forest aren't supposed to grow up. I really only knew you from a child's eyes. Because you left, and then the empire invaded, and I never really thought about it since. Though, I did think about you. I was always a little glad you and Epona were spared all the pain of it."

Malon leaned against one of the stalls, her back toward him. As Link watched her, he thought of her choice of words. "A little glad" but not completely? However, he could easily imagine why. She must have been so lonely once Talon … Epona was always a friend and a source of comfort to her, he knew. That horse had been the very same thing to him while he was lost in the gap for so long. He couldn't imagine having lost a father and being enslaved by the empire all at once.

Malon turned back a little to meet his eyes. She smiled sadly. "I feel kind of stupid for not having realized all that you've been through. I understood why you had to leave, but I guess … even though it's selfish of me, I always kind of wished you had stayed. But that's only because I didn't want to be so alone. I thought maybe it would have been a little easier to take if you were there with me. I missed you, Link-kun … and I'm glad you're back, but the funny thing is … now part of me wishes you never had to see Hyrule like this … again." Link spotted a glimmer in her eyes, but she quickly turned her head away from him. Her voice trembled just slightly. "Or see me like this. I'm sorry about how I behaved when you found me at the ranch, but I guess I'm just not the same person I was."

Link swallowed down a lump starting to seize in his throat and blinked quickly as he felt his eyes start to burn. He walked up to her, though her back stayed facing him. He never got much time with the grown-up version of Malon before. He had been so busy traveling to temples to awaken the sages. But she had still always been an important friend to him. One that never ended up being swallowed in by destiny. When he thought about it, for a long time the majority of his friends were sages. Link reached out a hand for her shoulder but took it back, uncertain now. He wasn't very good at these sort of things. So he leaned against the stall next to her and spoke.

"So … are you curious … about how it was for you in … the other time?" His words were awkward; it was hard to explain, but he knew she would understand what he meant.

Malon was quiet for a moment, but then finally turned so that she leaned her back against the stall next to him. Her blue eyes watched him with a quiet but searching gaze. "A little."

Link turned his head to gaze instead at a stall in front of him for a moment; slowly, his gaze traveled downward. "I wish I could tell you that you were perfectly happy, but I can't. When I finally got out of the Temple of Time, when seven years had gone by, I went to your ranch. When I got there, I found out that Ganondorf had given your father's ranch to Ingo-san, and Ingo-san kicked him out. He kept you there as a kind of slave. He would hurt the horses if you didn't behave."

It was quiet for a moment after he finished. He turned his head to look at her. Malon was staring down, her eyes soft and thoughtful. She looked up at him with a faint but sad smile on her lips. "… Well, I guess I was always meant to be a slave girl, huh?"

Link shook his head. "It was never forever though. I beat Ingo-san in a race. Then he tried to imprison me there too, but I jumped the fence with Epona, and I kind of stole her by doing that. I think the loss got to him somehow, and he gave the ranch back to your father and never bothered you two again."

It was quiet for a few moments between them, and they just looked at each other. Then another faint smile curved onto Malon's lips. "Looks like you helped me out again, Hero of Time." Link glanced away and shrugged. When he looked back to her, she raised a brow. "Ingo-san, huh? Well, he had always been bitter and resentful … I didn't realize he was capable of that."

Link shrugged again, but then looked at her more carefully. "… Where is he now, by the way?"

Malon shrugged back at him half-heartedly. "Well, when the empire came … He surrendered pretty much immediately. They didn't give my father time … to surrender. Ingo-san ran and hid until they found him. He got sent to Kakariko after that, and I haven't seen him since."

It was quiet again. That bit of information disquieted Link again. He didn't like thinking about what happened to Talon. So he definitely didn't like talking about it, even if Malon never said it explicitly. He also didn't know exactly what became of Ingo after he was "sent away" to Kakariko. He could be dead now for all he knew. Link didn't hate Ingo. He knew he was capable of some horrible things, but he had also given the ranch back to Talon. There was something good there; he just knew it. So it disquieted him to know that Ingo might be dead too. With that, Link stood up straight, walking away from the stall and back the way they had come in. He paused halfway there, his back still to Malon.

"… I'm sorry that I didn't stay," he said softly, turning his head just barely to talk over his shoulder. "I … never found what I was looking for anyway."

He saw her stand up away from the stall out of the corner of his eye. "I don't want to make you feel guilty for leaving, but I just want you to know how much you mean to me. It was for the best, I think. Maybe it was supposed to be like this. If anything, this has taught me about fate and that things are supposed to happen for a reason."

Fate? Even now when he no longer held the Master Sword in his hand? He still had all the spiritual stones with him. He had taken them with him when he left Hyrule. It felt safer for Hyrule to keep the stones and the ocarina close to him. He felt much like their guardian. Anyone who wanted to get to the Sacred Realm would have to go through him first.

But now he was wondering … should he take up the Master Sword again? Just because the Sacred Realm wasn't in danger didn't mean that its power wasn't needed. There was evil in the land of Hyrule. It was his job to rid this kingdom of it, and it was also what the Master Sword was made for. However, opening the Door of Time again would put the Sacred Realm at risk again … But Link wasn't sure what the danger was anymore. He had one piece of the Triforce. Zelda had the other. Ganondorf was sealed away in the Sacred Realm with the last piece. He did suppose that was the one thing he was afraid of. With the Master Sword in the Pedestal of Time, it almost felt like some kind of lock that kept Ganondorf sealed in. What would happen if he took it out? Would Ganondorf be able to break free again? And with the empire all around, he didn't want to risk them finding out anything about the Sacred Realm. It was hard enough just with Ganondorf to deal with. He would have to ask Zelda and the other sages about this possibility. He was probably just being paranoid. Ganondorf stayed safely sealed for all the time it took him to put the Master Sword back.

Maybe he just really wanted it in his hands again. It made him feel like he could do anything. It made him feel like he could save Hyrule again, for the last time. If only the Master Sword was with him. It was powerful, but it always felt like fate was on his side with the blade in his hand.

He had been standing quiet for a few quick moments as all this went through his head. Malon spoke again, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm sorry … that you never found Navi-chan."

Link had given up on finding Navi a few years ago. But it still always hurt in his chest when he thought of her, and how she had left. He knew he was being silly. He was not a Kokiri. Once his quest to restore balance to Hyrule was over, there was no need for her to stay by his side. He was a Hylian. He was never supposed to have a fairy. That's why he had always been the boy without a fairy.

"… Everything happens for a reason … right?" he replied. He felt her hand touch his shoulder and give it a squeeze.

"Yeah, but that doesn't always make it easy to bear … But anyways, I'm excited for this task force stuff. I'm glad I actually get to be a part of saving Hyrule … this time." Link smiled softly to himself. She was trying to change the subject to help him feel better. They both continued walking again and as they left the stables; Link thought about what she said.

"Hm, I hope Khaz-san comes to think of it that way too."

Malon snorted, folding her arms across her chest as she scowled. She grumbled angrily, "Oh, don't get me started on him!"

Link smiled softly. "Just give him some time, he's never had any drow like Jaek-san in his life before. Rontu-san isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with either, but he usually won't start any trouble."

Malon raised a doubtful eyebrow back at him, not looking pacified by this. "It's not just how he treats Rontu-san. It's how he treats Leita-san, and what he said to Nabooru-san yesterday. He's so … controlling and pigheaded, and then he tries to smile to your face like he's some …" her face contorted for a moment with distaste, "nice guy. It's infuriating."

Link glanced away for a moment as he shrugged. "I _do_ think Khaz-san is a nice person. I like him, but everyone has their bad sides, no?"

"Yeah, well, I don't think any time in the world could make him stop being pigheaded ass."

When they returned to the lounge room, mostly everyone had come out of their room. Kira, Rontu, and Elzira were already seated on the chairs and sofas. Kira was wearing a plain white tunic with a belt and no sleeves, which exposed the muscular curves of her arms, and some plain brown leggings. Rontu still wore his trench coat and everything, even in the heat of the desert sun. Elzira managed to still look elegant in a forest green tunic, a dark brown vest tightened by threading down the middle, a belt, and black leggings. She had some fine, brown leather gloves on her hands. Her hair was still pinned back in a neat bun on her head. Sitting next to them was Zelda, Trisa, and Blaze. Zelda was wearing her Sheikah grab from the day before. Link spotted Leita off to the right, knocking at one of the other doors. Blaze turned his head to look as they walked in and smiled.

"Hey, good timing," he said. "I was just about to send someone to get you two. I gotta tell all of you what Nabooru's orders are."

Link and Malon quickly took seats, and soon Leita was walking back to the lounging area with her brother in front of her. Khaz plopped down right next to Malon on the sofa, crossing his legs and cradling his back of his head with his hands. Malon's lips thinned, obviously annoyed that he was choosing to sit next to her again for this meeting. However, she said nothing and only glowered to herself. Link wasn't absolutely sure what it was with her when it came to Khaz. Even after having just discussed him with her. He understood how she didn't like the way he treated Rontu, Leita, or Nabooru, but even before all that, Malon had been rather cold and forbidding whenever Khaz had tried just to talk to her. Link had thought Khaz was likeable enough at the time. What was it that made her want to put him at a distance?

In any case, now that they were all seated, Blaze looked around at them all expectantly. In his hands was a large scroll, which he spread out onto the coffee table center. It was revealed to be a map of Hyrule. Once he was sure all eyes were on him, he began. "Okay, Nab is rather busy most of the time. So she won't always be able to give us her instructions directly. It'll either be through me or someone else like Faely-san, Impa-san, or Darunia-san. Now, the first mission we have on our plates is to head to Kokiri Forest."

He pointed to it on the map. Links followed the point of his finger down to the forest etched on the fine vellum. His brow tensed slightly. Kokiri forest was … a home to him as a child, but it always felt like it could never be that way again. Going back was always … awkward. Kokiri don't grow up, so it was likely none of them would remember him, except for Saria. Yet part of him didn't mind that. The Kokiri had never really accepted him when he was a child. They had never been … malicious toward him, except for maybe Mido, but they kept their distance. However, Link was aware of Blaze continuing to talk as he stared at the forest on the map.

"There's been rumors of another, smaller rebellion group of Hylians hiding out there. We call them the Forest Rebellion. Though, we don't know how they're managing that. It's kind of hard to not get lost and die in there. But we don't really know where else they could be hiding, and we're certain they exist as they've been giving some patrolling units of the empire a hard time near that part of Hyrule Field. However, it seems like whenever the drow try to enter the forest that they never come back out again, unlike the Hylians."

Blaze smirked at them all, obviously more fascinated and excited about this odd mystery than worried. However, soon this his smile faded as he paused. "The only problem about this is that if they cause too much trouble, Nabooru is afraid the empire will just burn down the forest."

Link's gaze flinched sharply onto Blaze when he said this. That forest was a sacred and magical place. Part of him wanted to think that such a place would be impossible to destroy so utterly but … he knew it was definitely possible. The empire would destroy such an ancient forest that held the forest temple in its depth without a thought, even if they knew that much. It sort of did fix the problem of trying to go in after the Hylian rebels.

Blaze went on. "So she wants us to make contact with them first. Firstly, it's best to be united in this. So the idea is to see if they would just like to come back to the desert with us, where we have plenty of room and a better means to protect them from the empire. Or at least to warn them about doing too much too soon. Though I would hope they're already aware of that. That forest can't protect them from a wild fire. Honestly, I'm surprised the empire hadn't burned it down yet. They're lucky."

The gerudo prince paused for a moment again, looking all around at them. "So that's about it. We head out today, actually. Nabooru already got the necessary supplies ready for us to move out yesterday. So now we just need to prepare ourselves in a couple hours."

Khaz sighed and sagged his head backward to rest on the sofa. "Yay … more riding … all day long …"

Malon glared at him, even if Khaz didn't see. Link could almost hear critical thoughts as they burned in her eyes. Kira also frowned, but it wasn't at Khaz. It was more of a thoughtful but confused expression as she stared down at the map. "Okay, I have a question. How are we supposed to get inside this forest, find the rebel group, and get back outside without getting lost? I mean if all these imperial soldiers couldn't do it, how can we? Though … we sort of got here by the forest. We came out at a different point than what the map indicates as the entrance though."

Blaze looked up to her thoughtfully, not answering immediately. "…You know that is weird. You guys and Link got here by the forest?"

Link nodded with Kira then said, "I actually left through a different path in the Lost Woods … and I got lost. When I finally got back out, I was in Ranelu."

"It's a gap," said Zelda suddenly. She had been silent, staring down at the map, and even now as she spoke, her eyes stayed locked upon it thoughtfully. "The forest is … a mysterious place full of magic that has never been fully explained. That is its nature. It has always acted as a barrier between the outside world and the sacred place of the Deku Tree, Kokiri, and the Forest Temple. The Lost Woods, the heart of the forest, could possibly lead one to a gap between dimensions, which is what sounds like what happened with Link, but it is also how the empire was able to come to Hyrule to invade. It would make sense that the drow thought they could enter the forest again to go after the Hylians if that is how they entered Hyrule. However, because of this, I highly doubt they would burn down the forest as it is their only known connection back to their own world."

Blaze nodded, attentive to Zelda's words and insight. His bronze eyes focused on her as he said, "That sounds pretty much right to me. So how do you think the Hylians are managing to travel the forest without getting lost?"

Blaze was smart to ask Zelda this. She was the best person when it came to these things. She was also better at explaining things than Link as was. However, Zelda looked up to smile at Blaze rather ironically. "Even I cannot say for sure. The forest has a life and will of its own. However, if the Hylians have the aide of the Kokiri, the Great Deku Tree, and the Forest Sage, then it is likely the forest may act according to their will. It may embrace them like it embraces the Kokiri."

Elzira smiled a slow but warm smile with eyes that twinkled almost mischievously. "Hmm, almost sounds like home."

Kira smiled over at her as well when she said this. "I wonder what their trees have to say, hm?"

"Uh … trees say what?" said Blaze, raising a brow of confusion at the both of them. "I mean, the only talking tree I've heard of is the Great Deku Tree."

Elzira and Kira chuckled together for a moment, then Kira answered, "_All_ trees can talk, Blaze. It's just that not everyone can hear their voices, but those with Slyvan blood can."

Blaze blinked, eyes wide with silent surprise. "Oh … Well, what do trees talk about?"

Kira shrugged as Elzira giggled then said with a smirk, "It depends on the tree, silly."

Blaze grinned back at them and said, "Oh, silly me, of course."

"Oh, uh," began Khaz, sitting up straight, his hands going to his knees. He looked around at them all. "Since Nohansen-sama said that the drow wouldn't burn down the forest, do we really still need to go? Wasn't the point to tell them to lie low or the empire will burn down the forest?"

Khaz finally drew Blaze's attention away from Elzira and Kira, and he turned his head and eyes to the Hylian. He smiled almost apologetically. "Afraid not. Nabooru still wants us to make contact with the group there, see if any of them would want to join us over here in the Fortress."

Khaz sighed out his nose, but that flat expression on his face hardly looked surprised. Malon was, of course, glaring at him again, arms still folded across her chest. She snapped, "Oh, I'm sure you have much better things to be doing than helping us win this war?"

Khaz shrugged with his palms up for a brief moment. "I'm pretty sure this war can be won without my help."

"I'm not sure if the same can be said for Leita-san, though," said Zelda, looking serenely over at Khaz, who gazed back at her when she said this. "Her Insipid Artifice spell is irreplaceable for these missions. It makes it far more possible to travel across Hyrule Field without being spotted by any imperial patrol units."

Link stared back and forth between the two. Khaz did not protest this fact, so Link asked, "Aren't there other mages here?"

Khaz sighed through his nose with a slight sign of impatience as he rolled his eyes away from Link and his tone was bit curt as he replied, "Yeah, there are. But Leita is the only one here who can cast Insipid Artifice. Only the highest skilled mages can produce illusion magic of that caliber."

Link blinked. He had no idea that it was such a difficult spell to cast. Leita did it like it was nothing. But what about Zelda? Of course, she didn't know how to cast it or she would have escaped the castle on her own in the first place. Zelda knew high level magic, so he found it odd that she couldn't cast this spell as well. He looked over at her. Zelda caught his eye and smiled, seeming to know his thoughts already.

"I'm afraid illusion magic was never a talent I possessed, though I am talented in other areas of magic."

Khaz folded his arms across his chest and leaned back, brows still narrowed slightly. "I still can't believe Nabooru is making us go into a forest that we may or may not be able to come back out of again. It's great if the forest 'accepts' that group of Hylians, but that doesn't mean it will accept us."

"Weren't you listening to the story I told you last night?" asked Zelda, her sky-blue eyes coming back to rest on Khaz calmly. "Link-kun grew up in that forest. He will make a perfectly safe guide for us."

Blaze stood up at this moment. "With that being said, I think it's about time that we go our things together and headed out already. It's going to take all day to get there, let's not get there too late into the night, hm?"

Link was glad he hadn't had enough time this morning to put all his things away in his room. He wouldn't bring all of his weapons and tools. Things like the megaton hammer could stay here for this trip. Honestly, Link hadn't used the hammer in a really long time. He was thinking of giving it to Darunia for him to use in any future battles. It suited the goron better really as Link had found it the Fire Temple, and it had been the weapon used by the hero of the gorons to kill an evil dragon. Darunia was the descendant of that very ancestor.

His musings were quickly interrupted by Blaze speaking to his sister. "Tris, go tell mum that we're heading out soon, kay?"

Trisa scowled at her brother, eyes narrowed, lips in a thin frown, and arms folded crossly over her chest. "I can't believe I have to stay behind. I mean, Link-kun was _ten-years-old_ when he picked up a sword and—"

"Oi!" interjected the prince. His hands went to his hips in a very Nabooru-ish way. "That was Link-kun. Hero of Time. For now, you stay here and help mom."

Trisa huffed angrily, stood up, and marched out of the room. Blaze left shortly after telling them to all meet him in the stables once they were ready. Link gathered up his things that sat next to his bed chamber and took them into his room to organize. He left behind the megaton hammer, the iron and hover boots, he was taking his Hylian shield and leaving behind his mirror shield, he put on his silver gauntlets as the gold ones were probably excessive, and leaving the biggoron sword behind, Link took his gilded sword that had been made out of his Kokiri sword while he was in Termina. He also took both his long and normal hookshot along with his bow. By habit he kept the Lens of Truth with him. It was small enough that it wouldn't be a bother. Not that he was certain he would need it in the forest. While organizing and sorting, Link picked up his pictograph box. It was a device he found in Termina that could take pictures in black and white. It wasn't a very useful item, but he was fond of it. He supposed it couldn't hurt to keep it in his saddle bag. It was becoming a strange, new hobby of his to take pictures of things.

After setting it aside with the things he was taking with him, Link found his bag holding his masks. The Deku mask, the Goron mask, and the Zora mask. The last was a mask he kept wrapped in a black cloth. Link stared at this one. The Fierce Deity. He had traded all his other magical masks in for it. He had only ever worn it once, when he was fighting Majora. It was extremely powerful. More powerful than Link had ever felt but… It scared him too. It scared him how much he had liked that power. He wondered if that was how Ganondorf felt, being the holder of the Triforce of Power. Link supposed he still had the Fierce Diety's mask even if he couldn't get the Master Sword. However … Link really didn't want it to come to that. While he was wearing the mask, he had felt like … like he had almost gotten lost in it. Like he almost forgot who he was. It was because of this that Link had taken off the mask during his fight with Majora. Even though he had been wining and Majora wasn't defeated yet. Because he was afraid that if he wore it for too long that he really would forget who he was. The Master Sword was powerful, but it never felt like it was taking him over like that.

Something felt wrong about the Fierce Deity's mask. However, even more unsettling, was how much the mask _looked_ like him. That was so disturbing because … because Termina was a parallel world to Hyrule. Everyone there was a counter part to someone in Hyrule. Link never found his counter part. Just a mask that looked like him. Not only this, but Majora had called him "the true bad guy." Did that mean whatever spirit was sealed in the mask was … evil? Link wasn't sure, because it was Majora who said it. No doubt, Majora would believe that the power that could slay it was the truly evil one. It was still all confusing. While Link had fought Majora, he had this feeling that for some reason Majora wanted to die. Why else did the child in the moon wearing Majora's Mask give him the very thing that could destroy it so easily? Why hadn't it killed Link when they first met?

Link stared down at the cloth-covered mask. There was just too much he didn't understand about the Fierce Deity. He took it and placed it at the bottom of his trunk. He put the rest of his things that he could fit and that he was not taking with him on top of it. He was leaving the rest of his transformation masks as well. He wouldn't be needing them in the forest either. He wondered if he should tell Zelda and the other sages about the mask but … part of him was afraid to.

Link strapped on his shield, sword, and other items and then left his bed chamber. To his luck, Zelda was alone in the lounge room, seeing to be on her way out as well. Link caught her eye and quickly walked up next to her as they headed for the exit. "Um, Zelda-sama …"

Zelda smiled at him softly, a slight hint of humor in her eyes, which was nice to see as she had been so stoic recently. "Link, just call me Zelda."

Link flushed, feeling his cheeks burn. He glanced away for a moment or two, but then looked back up at her, brows bending uncertainly. "Zelda … san."

Zelda pursed her lips thoughtfully, then turned her head to face him and said, "It's bad for me just to call you Link?"

"No, not at all," Link answered quickly as they walked together down the hall.

"Then it's not bad for you to just call me Zelda, no sama or san necessary," said Zelda, a warm smile reforming on her lips as she looked at him. Link's insides felt all … jumpy. To not use a suffix at all with someone usually implied that you were very close. Nabooru and most of the other sages didn't use one with him either. But still, Zelda was royalty, and Link admired her in a different way than he did the others. It was hard for him to explain, but he always felt slightly more nervous around her. More self-conscious, which often lead him to feeling clumsier in her presence, at least when they weren't running for their lives or fighting Ganondorf together. Usually if there was something more important going on, Link didn't have the lack of focus to get distracted by it.

Link swallowed, looking away, and feeling his face burn like lava from Death Mountain. He mumbled much like Leita did, "… Zelda …"

However, it seemed like she had heard it, for she replied, "Yes, Link?"

Link glanced over at her, though his face was still rather hot. She was smiling rather mischievously, like Elzira often did. He swallowed quickly before continuing. "I was just wondering … if I should try to take out the Master Sword again?"

He watched her smile faded slowly into a more thoughtful but not a distressed expression. It seemed like she was seriously considering the idea. She stared ahead and said, "Well … I'm not sure … I worry that doing so might send you into … a different time."

Link stared at her, confused. Luckily, she already seemed to know the silent questions going through his head, for she answered them, continuing to speak. "You see, all I did was send you back to your original time, so that you could … have the life you wanted in a world that had never been so damaged by Ganondorf. In any case, the times were already split anyway, because you had to stay in the Sacred Realm until you were ready. If you remember, to really awaken Nabooru as the Spirit Sage, you had to travel back in time as a child and then forward again to become an adult as the temple dictated. To become a child you had to place the Master Sword back in the Pedestal of Time, which is how you left it when you finished helping us seal away Ganondorf. So if you were to take it out again … you would probably become seven years older than you are now and you would be in an entirely different Hyrule than the one you are in now."

Link suddenly understood how easy it was for Hyrule to have a parallel world now. Termina wasn't so odd really. It seemed Hyrule had two parallel worlds … that he knew of. This aside, it made his heart sink. That meant he shouldn't take out the Master Sword. However, Zelda paused, her brow furrowed with thought.

"Though, to travel through time you need both the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword. If you weren't carrying the ocarina, it might be possible to lift the Master Sword out of the Pedestal without traveling between the split times." Zelda looked over to Link. Her sky-blue eyes felt like they could see right through him. "But Link … do you really need it?"

Link sighed out his nose, shrugging as he looked downward. He had saved Termina without the Master Sword. He had even managed to finish Majora without the Fierce Deity's help. "I dunno … I just feel … whole with it in my hand." He looked up at her. "Tell me about Nottuu. How powerful is he?"

It was Zelda's turn to look away. She stared forward, and Link felt more of her solemn and stoic exterior from earlier return to her features that seemed to smooth over almost too perfectly. She was quiet for a long moment, and then she said, "Powerful enough to keep me in that castle for seven years."

He suddenly wished he hadn't asked the question at all. Of course, mentioning Nottuu and being imprisoned in her own castle was not a pleasant subject for Zelda. He still remembered how she had fainted out of her chair when she first saw him in her room. How she had cried so uncontrollably in his arms. Zelda was usually so composed, collected, and strong. Much like she was now. He didn't know what to do when she broke into pieces like that, except to hold her close. He looked away, not sure what to say now that the subject had come up. Thankfully, Zelda changed it again.

"Still, Link, I don't know what will happen if you pull the Master Sword out of the Pedestal again, even without the Ocarina of Time in your possession." She turned her head to look at him, a little more of her warmth before in her eyes. "It's risky. I wouldn't feel good about it unless we had absolutely no other choice."

Link nodded. That seemed just about right to him. He supposed they could try to do this without the Master Sword or the Fierce Deity's mask. "Then I should probably give this back to you."

He held out the Ocarina of Time to her. Zelda looked at it, but then shook her head, looking away. "Link, it was a gift. Keep it."


End file.
